Things are About to Change
by NewRomantic21
Summary: Kim and Adam are Exes having to work in the same unit. And their best friend is trying to put them back together. Nothing could go wrong, right? Starts at Antonio's farewell party. Burzek.
1. Antonio's Farewell Party

Kim sat at the bar in shock. _Did I hear him right? He said he would see me upstairs Monday?_

Kim was pulled out of her head when Kevin and Jay approached her and Kevin asked, "What's that face for?"

"It looks like one day came sooner than you or me thought." Kim told him. "Voight just offered me the position in Intelligence."

"That a girl!" Kevin yelled giving her a big hug.

"Otis can we get a round of celebratory shots over here." Jay said before going to give Kim a hug as well. Kim was thrilled they were all so happy she would be joining them.

The three of them took their shots just as Antonio approached them.

"I thought all shots were to be done with me. " He joked.

"Don't worry, man. We will do plenty more. We just had something new to celebrate." Kevin said.

"What?" Antonio asked.

"Well Voight didn't wait for you desk to get cold before he asked Burgess here fill it." Jay joked before he signaled to Otis for another round.

"That's great!" Antonio said giving Kim a hug. Before pulling away fully he added. "There isn't a better person for the position. You deserve this."

"Thank you, Antonio." Kim said.

"I knew early on you would be a rockstar and now you get to prove it." Antonio told her just as the shots were arriving and Adam approached the group.

"Are you guys doing shots without me?" Adam asked as the group made room for him to join.

"Was there a memo that would could only do shots as a team that I missed or something?" Jay asked jokingly.

"We were just celebrating some good news." Kevin said to Adam.

At that point, all the guys looked at Kim as she was taking a sip of her drink.

"What?" Adam asked feeling like he was missing something everyone was in on but him.

Kim finished her drink, looked at Adam, and said, "Voight asked me to fill Antonio's position in Intelligence and I said yes."

"Congratulations." Adam said. "That does sound like it needs a round of shots to celebrate." Adam was trying to control himself because part of him wanted to pick her up and spin her around. He knew how much she wanted this and worked for it. It deserved something big. But they had just started talking again he didn't want to do something weird.

They all took a shot glass in their hands and Antonio started the toast, "To the best replacement for me Voight could have found."

"To the return of the best partner I ever had." Kevin added. "Sorry man" He whispered in Adam's direction.

"To a kickass cop." Jay said.

"To the person who deserves this the most because she worked her ass off to get here." Adam finished in a very sincere voice, like it was just him and her standing there.

"Cheers" They all said in unison and took their shots.

"Thank you guys." Kim said to all of them, but she held eye contact with Adam. Kim then turned to Antonio and said. "I'm sorry the only way I get the job means you leaving. It will be hard to imagine Intelligence without you."

"Yeah. You will be fine. And hopefully this way I will get more time with the kids. It is all of the best." Antonio reassured her.

Slyvie approached the group putting her hand on Antonio's shoulder. "Mind if I steal the guest of honor?" She asked the group.

"He is all yours as long as we can borrow him every now and again." Adam joked with her.

"Of course. He was yours first." Slyvie said as she and Antonio made their way over to some of the group from house 51 including Antonio's sister.

"Did you tell Erin?" Jay asked Kim.

"Yeah she was here when I talked to Voight." Kim told him.

"Okay. I am gonna go see where she ran off to." Jay informed the group as he made the way toward the door of Molly's.

Atwater then looked at his phone. "Oh look its my brother. I gotta go call him back." He told Adam and Kim as he made he way away from them. He wanted his friends back together more than anyone and was not afraid to push some things together.

"I really am proud of you." Adam said to Kim, now that it was just that the two of them. These words made Kim smile so he continued, "I am happy all your hard work has paid off. You would be my first pick for the job too."

"Really, Adam? Its gonna be okay with us working together?" Kim asked.

"Everything is going to be just fine." Adam said. He grabbed his drink off the bar gave Kim a kiss on the cheek and walked away to talk to Capp and Cruz.

Kim just stood there. She wasn't sure what to make of that. In the last ten minutes she had gotten a promotion and a kiss on the cheek from Adam. She could definitely feel things were about to change.

* * *

A/N: Was going to make this a one shot but I am now thinking of extending it. I don't know what exactly is going to happen. Let me know what you think!


	2. Even my Eyeballs Hurt

**One Week Later**

Kim lied on a bench in the locker room trying to get the energy to move into the bullpen.

 _Why did I think it would be a good idea to prepare for a half-marathon when I am just starting in Intelligence?_

Her first week in Intelligence had been a whirlwind. She was mostly partnered with Olinsky. Sometimes she would be partnered with Jay when Erin was out. Kim was trying to be there for Erin with her finding out her dad was back in town but Erin wasn't being very forthcoming with anything so Kim just let her know she was there if she needed anything. But overall Erin seemed okay so she didn't push.

She was loving the work and Voight seemed happy with her so far. Kim just kept praying she wouldn't make a mistake.

She decided to give herself two more minutes when she heard the door open. She didn't want anyone to see her lying down but she also didn't have the energy to move. All of her muscles hurt. And then all of a sudden she sees Adam standing over her.

"I have no shame at the moment. Please don't judge me. Everything hurts. " Kim pleaded with him. "I think even my eyeballs hurt."

"What's wrong?" Adam asked with a chuckle about how pathetic she was acting.

Kim stared up at him. She thought about trying to sit up but she couldn't so she just responded, "Sylvie and I signed up for the half marathon for pancreatic cancer. Once Platt heard she said she would donate $200 if I could finish in under an hour and half. She doesn't think I can do it. It was actually originally $100 but then she looked at my legs and said 'Hey make it two.'"

"So you have been training?" Adam asked with a small laugh picturing this conversation.

"Yeah. I have to push myself harder to beat the time. It's not for the money. I just really want to prove Platt wrong." Kim said with a small smile.

"You can do it." Adam said surely. Then hesitantly added, "I will even help and up the ante."

"How?" Kim said sitting up now. She was curious about what he was going to say.

"You do it in under an hour and half and I will take you out for dinner." Adam said unsure of how Kim would respond.

"I thought for a second you were gonna say 'make' and got worried cause I don't think after that I could handle a tv dinner or fettuccini alfredo." Kim joked.

"Very funny." Adam said chuckling. "No after that you will deserve a nice big hamburger or a steak." Adam said with a small smile. She hadn't said yes yet and that had him worried.

"Okay you got yourself a deal." Kim said putting her hand out for a handshake.

Adam took her hand and shook it as he said, "Deal." They both were grinning ear to ear.

Just then they heard a commotion coming from outside the locker room door.

"Why won't you let me in Kevin?" Jay said to Kevin who was blocking the locker room door.

"Just wait a minute." Kevin demanded.

"You know you are getting really obvious at this point, man. We are friends." Adam said as him and Kim made their way out of the locker room.

"Kevin, we are just friends now. Leave it." Kim told him.

"I don't know what you two are talking about. I was just hanging out here. The heating vent hits this spot really well. I know we are all friends. Really good friends. Maybe even better than friends sometimes." Kevin rambled.

"Just friends, Kevin." Kim repeated again. "And you can be my best friend if you get me a cup of coffee so I don't have to walk that far." Kim then started to hobble to her desk.

"Sure thing, friend." Kevin said headed to the break room.

"I'm punching the next person who says the word friend." Jay announced to the room.

Then Erin comes up behind him and says, "friend, friend, friend, friend, friend." Then she plastered a small smile on her face.

"Well you are an exception." Jay announces giving her a wink.

Kevin places a cup of coffee on Kim's desk as Voight and Olinsky walk out of his office to give them the low down on their new case.

"Thanks best friend." Kim said with a smirk.

"Wow. Just getting you coffee makes someone your best friend. What happens if someone buys you dinner?" Adam asked slyly.

"You will have to wait and see." Kim said with a smile.

Kevin just smiled at the whole thing. Slowly he knew he could get them back together, with time. They were meant to be. As long as nothing messed it up.

* * *

A/N: So this is actually my second version of this chapter. I am still having trouble figuring out exactly where I want to take this but I have a general idea. Please review and let me know any suggestions or critiques.


	3. A Nice Night for a Swim

The team was preparing to raid a small warehouse. They had tracked a gang and drugs to the location and were finally ready to go in. They wanted to make sure they got the ringleader, Carlos Esposito, because he was linked to a murder as well. Adam, Kim, Olinsky, and Jay were going in the back by the river while Voight, Atwater, Lindsay, and two uniforms were going in the front.

Adam felt like at this point almost 4 years in the unit these raids were like second nature. Kim had been apart of a lot of them but this was her first since she was moved up to Intelligence permanently. She was jumping up and down slightly. He looked at her and said, "Don't be nervous you have done this before."

Kim looked back and said, "I'm not nervous just a little cold."

"Okay." Adam responded and then tried to get his head back into the task.

Voight's voice came over the radios. "Alright everyone, move in."

Adam and the others moved in strategically. They caught five perps in a room in the back and started handcuffing when someone went running passed the door behind them. Adam turned and ran after him. Kim and Olinsky finished cuffing their suspects and followed Adam out the back door as fast as they could.

Adam chased the guy along the river and tried to tackle him. They fought back and forth. As Kim and Olinsky made their way closer the perp got the upper hand and pushed Adam away and into the river.

Kim and Olinsky kept running and Olinsky yelled to Kim, "Get the guy! I will get Ruzek!"

Kim was in complete shock after watching Adam fall into the river, but she kept running. As she got closer she told the perp to stop or she would shoot. He kept running so Kim aimed at his leg and hit him right in the calf. Kim got close to the guy and pushed him to the ground to cuff him.

He screamed, "You shot me!"

"I told you I would if you didn't stop." She replied.

"I didn't have a gun." He cried.

"I'm not concerned about that right now. You were resisting arrest and through my partner in the river." Kim said flatly.

Kim radioed for an ambo and tried to see if she could see Adam and Al from where she stood. It was too dark to see anything. She was praying they got Adam out of the river. Then two ambulances and squad 3 pulled up along with some squad cars.

 _Shit, if squad is here Al couldn't have gotten Adam out of the water._

Kim signaled for the paramedics and patrol officers to come take care of her perp so she could go check on Adam.

She got there just as Severide and Cruz were pulling him out of the water.

"Al?"

"He is okay. He was holding onto the side. It was just too steep for him to get up without assistance." Al reassured her.

Cruz and Severide finally pulled Adam up and got him to Sylvie and Gabby who were waiting with a stretcher near by. Adam was coughing and holding his side.

Al got in the back of the ambulance with Sylvie and Adam, and said to Kim, "You brief the others. We will see you at Chicago Med."

One Hour Later

The intelligence team sat in the waiting room of the Emergency Department of Chicago Med waiting on word about Adam. The team managed to arrest everyone in the warehouse and confiscate two million dollars worth of drugs.

Voight called Kim over to talk.

"You have to go back to the district. Crowly wants to know why a suspect with no gun was shot in the leg." Voight explained.

"I said stop running or I will shoot. He didn't stop running so I shot." Kim told him.

"You know that works for me but you might want to think about something better for her." Voight said.

"I thought he had a gun?" Kim asked.

"You are getting warmer. Go talk to her. Someone will call you if we get an update." Voight said patting her on the back. "You did a good job today."

Kim had a small smile on her face as she walked out of the hospital even though she didn't want to leave. She wanted to make sure Adam was okay.

Adam was finally wheeled into a room after undergoing many tests. Waiting for him in his room was Atwater and Olinsky. He knew he was in for it.

Once the nurse had finally left the room Olinsky asked, "You couldn't wait for a little warmer weather to go swimming?"

"I mean I heard cold water was suppose to be good for your skin but I think you were taking it a little to far." Atwater chimed in.

"Very funny." Adam said followed by a small cough. "You got any more."

"Halstead is still in the waiting room writing down all of his." Olinsky joked with his protégé.

"What the doctor say?" Atwater finally asked.

"I inhaled a lot of water and have contusions on my ribs from hitting the water." Adam told the two.

"You got river water in you and your still alive? Damn you must be indestructible man." Atwater joked.

"They think I will probably get sick from it. They gave me everything to prevent it. I think they even gave me a tetanus shot to try to prevent whatever the water will do for me." Adam joked and then started trying to look out the hallway. He was wondering where Kim was. He knew they were till working on the whole friends thing but he thought she would be there.

"I'm gonna go get us all a cup of coffee." Olinsky said getting up and walking out the door.

Atwater could sense Adam was looking for Kim so he said, "She had to go to the district. I think Crowly is reaming her out."

"What? Why? What happened?" Adam asked confused.

"She followed you out of the warehouse and after you went in the water continued following the perp. She told him to stop. He didn't. So she shot him in the calf." Atwater explained. Adam just stared at him a little confused.

"Halstead wants to teach her how to use a sniper since she has such great aim." Atwater added to lighten the mood.

"Is she gonna get in trouble?" Adam asked.

"I don't think so. Voight prepped her for the talk and I even think he went down to the district to vouch for her once we found out you were all good." Atwater told him.

"Okay." Was all Adam said. He was worried she only shot the guy was because of him. He didn't want her in trouble because of that.

"Don't worry, man. Everything is gonna be fine. You just get some rest." Atwater said getting up to leave.

"Thanks." Adam replied.

"Oh and here is your phone from the car. It's a good thing you didn't have it in your pocket when you went into the river. I don't think all the rice in the world would have saved it if it did." Atwater joked.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow?" Adam asked taking the phone from Atwater's hand.

"You bet." Atwater said before leaving the room.

Adam lied in his hospital bed and stared at the ceiling for a bit. The nurse told him the rest of his crew could visit tomorrow before he was discharged because visiting hours were over now. He talked to his dad and told him he was fine. He kept playing with his phone. He didn't know why. He wasn't expecting her to call but he had hoped she would check in on him. Right before he was about to go to sleep, thanks to the medication the nurse had put in his IV, his phone lit up. It was a message from Kim it said.

 _Sorry if you are asleep already. Kevin told me you were okay and would be back at work Monday. See you then. Feel better._

Adam didn't know why he but was expecting more. Thankfully he didn't have to think abut it too much as the meds he took drifted him off to sleep.


	4. Bagels and Hot Chocolate

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to all those in the US. As a special treat here is a short but happy chapter for your enjoyment. Please review!

* * *

Adam made his way up the stairs to the bullpen Monday morning. It was his first day back since getting out of the hospital. Of course with him being in the cold dirty water he had gotten a small cold.

He saw Kim first since her desk was closest to the stairs. She turned her head when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey! Its good to see you back! It was getting a little quiet up here without you." Kim said. She really wanted to get up and hug him but she restrained herself. She didn't know if they were there yet. She went to see him at the hospital after her meeting with Crowley but the nurses said visiting hours were over so she left and just sent him a text message.

"Well its about to get loud but mostly with me sneezing. I caught a cold from my swim." Adam told her.

"Yeah. Kev said you were a little under the weather." Kim responded.

 _She was talking to Kevin about me?_ Adam thought. Before he could ask her about that or her meeting with Crowley Jay and Erin called everyone's attention to them.

"First, we would like to welcome Ruzek back and make sure he is prepared for his next raid so we got you this." Jay said as he walked over to Ruzek and handed him a snorkel and goggles.

"Haha very funny. Thanks guys." Adam said with a small smile.

"And we want to congratulate Kim on her first time talking herself out of trouble with Crowley." Erin announced to everyone and everyone started clapping.

"There was nothing to talk out of! He was resisting arrest. It was a clean shot!" Kim tried to explain.

"Just go with it." Adam whispered to her as Jay presented her with a small looking merit badge.

Just then Voight came of the office and everyone got quiet.

"Alright. Alright. We all had our fun and games. Now lets get back to work." He announced to everyone. "Ruzek its good to see you back."

Adam made his way to his desk and noticed a paper bag and a take out coffee cup on his desk. He opened the bag and found a plain buttered bagel. Then he took the lid off the coffee cup and found what he was expecting. Hot chocolate. He looked over at Kim who was working on some paper work and he smiled. This had to be her. She was the only one in this room that knew he loved to dip and plain butter bagel into hot chocolate and eat it when he wasn't feeling well. It was something he had done when he was a kid and never out grew it when he was sick.

He sat there with a smile on his face dipping his bagel and eating it. This was the happiest he had been in a while.

Kim sat at her desk finally finishing her paper work from the raid and shooting when she heard Erin say, "Ew Ruzek, what are you doing?" Kim didn't even need to look up to know what was happening and she just smiled to herself.

Kim printed her report, signed it, and then delivered it to Voight so he could look over it and sign it. When she got back to her desk she noticed some writing on her post-it notes that sat on the corner of her desk. The top note now said 'Thank you'. Kim just smiled at it.


	5. Something with a M

Adam sat at the bar listening to some girl talk. Adam was originally with Kevin, but he disappeared somewhere. He thought that Kevin figured if Adam was at the bar alone he would go join the table of Kim, Jay, and Will. He knew Kevin kept trying to push him and Kim together. Adam knew that Kevin meant well but if him and Kim were going to fix things he wanted it to be on their own terms.

So that left him now talking to a pretty blonde girl that approached him, expect he wasn't paying all that much attention. He knew she said her named was something that started with and M, she was from New York, and was working on her Masters in something. Adam was too busy watching Kim talk to Will and Jay. He was debating about if he went over if he was letting Kevin win when Kim got up from the table and walked to the bar. Adam thought he was going to walk over to him when she stopped and put her hand on Kelly Severide's back. Adam watched them talk for a minute, Kim smiled, and then Severide followed Kim back to the table.

Now Adam wasn't happy. He was fine with her just talking with Jay and Will they both were in relationships but Severide was known for being perpetually single. Adam hated that this bothered him. He had no right to be jealous but he thought something was going to happen with them. Unfortunately every time he felt this way he then felt like they took two steps backwards.

He loved watching Kim smile and laugh but it was hard to watch since he wasn't the cause of it, another guy was. Adam tried to listen to this girl's story about working in Guatemala but he couldn't take his eyes off Kim. Finally the girl took a hint and moved on to another guy.

Adam spent the rest of the night talking with Heremann and Otis distracting himself. At the end of the night Severide came up to the bar.

"Hey Hermann. This should cover my tab and the table. I'll see you guys on shift." Severide said. Then he turned to Adam and said, "Hey. Good to see you man hope all is well with you." He made his way the door where Kim was still talking with Will. Serveride put his hand on Kim's back and guided her out the door.

Hermann could see the anger in Adam's face and said, "Don't worry Adam. Nothing is happening there. Everyone knows she only has eyes for you."

"Yeah? Tell that to Roman… and now Severide." Responded Adam. He then got up threw some money on the bar and walked out.

The next morning

Adam arrived to the district exhausted. He was up most of the night. He was trying to convince himself that everything was just in his head. That Kim and Severide were probably just friends. But then he kept thinking about what they could be doing if they weren't just friends. And then that got him thinking about Kim and Roman. Adam knew he would always love Kim and wanted her back. But would he ever be able to get over all this other stuff?

He was walking up to the front door of the district when Severide's car pulled up to the curb and Kim got out of it. She said something to Kelly in the car and then closed the door. She turned and then saw Adam standing there as the car pulled away.

"You got to be kidding me!" Adam yelled at Kim.

A/N: Uh oh! What happened between Kim and Severide?! The next chapter will explain all! Please review!


	6. Prove I'm not Lying

A/N: Here is what happened that night and morning with Kim. (please review and let me know what you like, don't like, and what I can improve on. I'm still new to the whole writing thing)

* * *

Kim sat at a table at Molly's with Jay and Will Halstead. Both of their girlfriends, Erin and Nina, were suppose to join them but ended up having to cancel.

"So now that you are in intelligence who am I gonna get my crazy patrol stories from?" Will asked Kim.

"I guess you are going to have to make some new friends." Kim joked.

"Well what was the latest since the last time you gave me the good stories? And these better be good since they are my last." Will demanded.

"You know you will still get stories they will just be from Intelligence like mine." Jay reminded Will.

"No offense bro, but her stories are always so much funnier and crazier." Will explained.

Jay made a face at that and just drank his beer.

Kim told them first about the guy with the chastity belt. Jay apparently hadn't heard that one yet and spit his beer out laughing when Kim said that Sorensen didn't know what it was.

Then she started to tell the one about the party her and Tay were called to a few months ago when the somehow got his shirt stuff on an electric pole and was hanging there until Squad 3 showed up to get him down.

"And he was completely uninjured?" Will asked.

"Yeah not a scratch. He then went to chugging some vodka which is I guess how he ended up on the pole to begin with." Kim said.

"I don't believe it. You are making this one up." Will said.

"I swear its true." Kim said as she looked around the room to see if there was anyone from Squad 3 in the bar to back her up. She then spotted Severide sitting at the bar. "There is Severide. I bet you the next round he will tell you the story is true." Kim said.

"Fine. Tell him to come over. But I will make sure he isn't lying for you." Will said.

Kim got up and walked over to Severide at the bar.

As she made her way over she spotted Adam talking to some girl. She didn't know he was there earlier or she would have invited him over to sit with her. But he was preoccupied now. Kim started to wonder if he was gonna take her home when she approached Severide and switch focuses back to her mission.

"Hey Severide." Kim said as she put her hand on Severide's back to get his attention.

"Hey Burgess. What's up?" Severide said with a grin.

"I need your help winning a drink. Would you mind coming over to the table with Jay and Will to prove I am not lying?" Kim asked.

"Anything to help a friend get a free drink." Severide responded standing up to go over to the table. Kim smiled at this and followed him back to the table.

Severide confirmed Kim's story so Will brought them all another round. They continued talking, joking, and sharing stories when Kim looked at her phone and saw a text from Sylvie.

"Aw man." Kim said aloud.

"What's up?" Jay asked.

"Sylvie just texted me that she isn't feeling well and won't be able to meet for our run tomorrow morning." Kim explained."

"You guys are training for the half-marathon, right?" Will asked.

"Yeah. Sylvie and I have been training together most days. I generally work harder when I am running with someone else. It pushes me. But I guess I will go it alone tomorrow." Kim responded.

"I'll run with you tomorrow morning." Severide said.

Kim turned to face him now. "Really? It will be early, before my shift."

"No problem, I need to get a run in away might as well do it with a friend. Meet me at my place there is a good trail we can do." Severide said.

"Thanks that would be awesome." Kim replied.

A few minutes later they all agreed it was getting late and they should head out. Severide offered to walk Kim to her car, he just had to pay his bill. Kim and Will walked over to the door and Jay headed out to get home to Erin. As Will talked to Kim by the door, she spotted Adam again. She was relieved to see he was no longer with that girl. Kim kept thinking something was going to happen between them but nothing ever did. Since she was the one who hurt him she figured it would be better for him to approach her about anything when he was ready so she just waited. She thought buying him that bagel was a big enough clue to him that she still cared but he never made a move since the promise to buy her dinner if she beat Platt's challenge. Kim figured he wasn't ready or he didn't care any more. Kevin kept telling her he did care still. But he didn't really show it passed being friends again.

Severide then approached them and then guided Kim out the door and walked her to her car.

"Alright I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Severide said.

"See you then." Kim said with a smile as she got in her car and Severide walked to his.

* * *

The next morning

Kim was on her way jogging to Severide's place. She figured that would be a good warm up since she was going to have to be ready to keep up with him. They agreed to do five miles, which would give her enough time to jog home, get her stuff, and get to work on time.

Kelly was outside stretching as Kim jogged up. "Wow. You jogged here. You really are dedicated."

"It will all be worth it when I see that look on Platt's face when I beat her challenge." Kim told him.

"Well let's get to it." Kelly said as he started to run and Kim followed him. They switched up their paces as they ran and were able to talk a little when they slowed down.

"So what's up with you and Ruzek?" Kelly asked. "When I said hi to him last night it looked like he wanted to hit me. I'm guessing cause I was sitting next to you for most of the night."

"Or because he didn't get to take that girl he was talking to home." Kim retorted.

Kelly did answer this because he knew that wasn't the reason and just asked again. "So what's going on with you two?"

Kim was about to say nothing but then confessed, "I love him. I will always love him. Things didn't end with us because of lack of love but because I felt like even though he asked me to marry him he never was really going to make the full commitment to me. Things weren't happening and I felt like they never were going to happen. We weren't ready to marriage."

"You think anything will happen now?" Severide asked.

"I don't know. I think I hurt him to bad for him to ever want me back." Kim told him.

"I'm not sure how true that is." Severide told her.

"I don't know. Kevin keeps trying to push us together. But I would feel weird if I said anything. It would be like 'Hey I hurt you really bad, practically tore your heart to pieces, by accident. But I love you let's get back together.' That would be crazy." Kim explained.

"Yeah I can understand that. So you are just gonna wait for him?" Severide asked.

"No. Kim Burgess waits for no man. I'm just focusing on my career right now. I just got into Intelligence, finally. I can't have any distractions." Kim told him.

"You go girl." Severide said, then he looked at his watch. "Okay time to speed it up again.

Kim was feeling really good on this run so when Kelly asked if she wanted to try to push for one more mile she said yes, not thinking about the time. When they finally made it back to Kelly's place Kim looked at her watch.

"Shit. I'm gonna be late for work." Kim exclaimed.

"You have a change of clothes at the district?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah." Kim said.

"Alright I'll drop you off at the district on my way to 51." Kelly said headed to his car. Kim sat in Kelly's car drinking her water super thankful she always keeps plenty of extra clothes in her locker since she never knew when something was gonna jump off. Kelly pulled up in front of the district and Kim said thanks and got out of the car.

"You got a ride home?" Severide asked as Kim was ready to close the door.

"I'll be good. Thanks." Kim replied ducking her head back down by the car door before stepping away and closing it. She then turned her head to the district door and saw Adam standing there.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Adam yelled at her.


	7. Blood on the Furniture

"What's wrong Adam?" Kim asked confused.

"Really?!" was all Adam said before walking away and into the district. He was really hoping for no confirmation that Kim and Severide had slept together but unfortunately he got it.

Kim ran after Adam. Once in the lobby of the district Kim yelled at him, "You are really going to have this attitude and then just walk away from me."

"I'm not doing this now." Adam barked.

"Oh yes you are." Kim replied snipingly.

"Oh no you're not!" Platt yelled at both of them. "You two take your personal stuff out of my lobby right now."

With no response or even acknowledging that they had heard her they two of them stomped off to the door up to intelligence.

At this same time Platt called up to Atwater. "Make sure they don't kill each other or at least don't get blood on the furniture." Was all Platt said before hanging up.

Atwater was confused until he heard, "Adam why are you mad at me now? What did I do?" coming from the stairs.

"You slept with Severide!" Adam yelled at her in front of everyone in the bullpen.

"You what?!" Erin threw in.

Kim turned and looked at Erin and then back to Adam. "I did not!"

"You left Molly's with him last night and then he dropped you off at work this morning!" Adam yelled.

"Seriously!?" Kim yelled back. "He offered to run with me this morning because Sylvie was sick! Ask Jay."

Adam turned to Jay. "I don't want to be a part of this. But that is true." Jay confessed.

"Sure take her side." Adam scoffed and then walked off towards locker room.

Kim threw her hands up in the air. "Sorry everyone. I'll take care of this." She said before following Adam into the locker room.

Adam walked into the locker room and punched the first locker he saw. He then shook out his hand and sat down on the bench putting his head down. He then heard the locker door open. He didn't look up. He figured it was Kevin.

"I fucked up." Adam said.

"Yeah you did." Responded Kim.

Adam wasn't expecting that. He lifted his head up and saw her standing there with her back leaning up against the door.

"Adam what was that?" Kim asked him.

"I don't know." He confessed.

"That's helpful." Kim said coldly. She was regretting so many things right now.

"Sorry." Adam snapped back. _Ugh. Why can't I act like a normal person around her?_ He wondered.

"Adam if this is too hard for you I will talk to Voight about going back to patrol. Hell I will even talk to Platt again about transferring. But we can't be doing this. Not only did we drag Erin and Jay into that but the whole freaking district." Kim said to him. "This can't happen again."

"I know I don't know what came over me." Adam confessed. "And it won't be an issue again."

"Adam I know we were working on being friends but maybe it is better just to be work colleges." Kim suggested.

 _I'm still gonna love you either way._ Adam wanted to say but instead said, "Whatever you think is best. Just don't leave Intelligence. You deserve to be here."

"Okay. I'll go back out and see what kind of damage we did." Kim said opening the door. Before she left she said, "And for the record I wouldn't sleep with any of our friends again. I wouldn't do that to you, again." She said and then whispered, "or me."

Adam sat in the locker room for a few more minutes. He felt like an idiot. He should have asked first before assuming she slept with Severide. And now they weren't even going to be friends anymore. _Maybe it is for the best._

Adam was finishing some stuff up at his desk Al approached him. "Lets go. You need a drink after today."

"Okay. Sounds good." Adam said as he stood up.

"We are not going to Molly's" Al added.

"That's probably for the best." Adam admitted and headed out of the office.

At the bar Al was drinking red wine and Adam was drinking whiskey for the most they sat in silence. After a while Adam said, "Al, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot kid." Al responded.

"Had you heard anything back when Kim and I broke up about her possibly transferring? She mentioned something about it today."

Al sat for a minute with the question. He had heard Platt talked to Voight about it. They decided that a transfer could not happen. Burgess was good police and they eventually wanted her in Intelligence. They had decided it would be best if Lindsay said something to her so they had Platt mention it to her.

"I'm not really the person you should be asking." Al told him.

"So you did hear something. Its true?" Adam asked again since Al was being vague.

"You should talk to her." Al told him.

"I can't, we decided we are just work colleagues now. No personal stuff what so ever." Adam said.

"Good. That's how it should be. You need to keep your head on straight. " Al told him. "Adam you could be running SWAT one day. You have great tactical skills and command. But if you keep letting this personal drama sidetrack you, you will never get there."


	8. Kevin in a Pickle

Kim had been keeping a low profile the last few days, since her and Adam's fight. Erin had her over the night of the fight for tacos and wine. They watched some TV and started to plan a girls weekend to a beach once the weather got warm again. They didn't talk about the fight or what caused the fight. It was exactly what Kim needed.

Kim was currently lying on Kevin's couch playing a board game with him and his sister. Vinessa loved to play Life and would cheat to get the best paying job and would sometimes take extra money. Kevin and Kim never called her on it but would discuss after how she was gonna be a hard core business woman when she grew up.

"Kim why are you so sad?" Vinessa asked.

Kim list was currently long: she couldn't walk anywhere in the district without people gossiping about her and Adam's fight, she hadn't talked to Adam in days, she felt weird going to Molly's now incase he was there, and so on.

"I'm good, sweetie." Kim reassured her.

Vinessa wasn't buying it and just looked at Kim.

"Really. I am fine." Kim said.

Vinessa still not believing her said, "Mom always makes me chocolate milk when I am sad. Do you want me to make you some?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." Kim replied.

Vinessa got up and made her way to the kitchen and Kevin said, "You really should talk to him again."

"We talked. We are good. We are work colleagues. I have learned my lesson. I don't know why I thought we could be friends after how bad I hurt him." Kim said.

"He hurt you too." Kevin responded.

"We hurt each other. We aren't good for each other. That is obvious now." Kim said sadly.

"But you both love each other still. I think that's obvious to everyone but you two." Kevin told her.

"Sometimes love isn't enough." Kim said coldly. She threw a pillow over her head for a minute. She was trying to keep herself together. She had hope before that maybe her and Adam could eventually work things out. She knew it wouldn't be over night. But eventually. Now she had no hope. It was all crushed.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Jordan do you have friends coming over?" Kevin yelled to his brother.

"No." Jordan yelled back from inside his room.

Kevin got up and went to the door and opened it.

Adam was standing there. "Hey man I thought we could watch the game." He said holding up a case of beer.

Kevin wasn't sure what to do. If he let him in Kim would think he planned this if he didn't Adam would be mad. Kevin was in a pickle.

Adam was confused on why Kevin wasn't letting him in the house.

Just then he heard coming from behind Kevin, "Kev hurry up, or your sister is gonna skip your turn."

It was Kim.

"Oh." Was all Adam said.

Then Kim came up behind Kevin with a glass of chocolate milk in her hand and saw Adam standing in the doorway.

"Oh. Hi." Kim said.

"I'll go." Adam said.

"No don't be silly. Stay. I was actually just leaving." Kim said going to grab her coat and bag.

"Seriously, guys." Kevin said.

"Kev its fine." Kim reassured him. "You guys have a good night." Kim said as she walked out the door not even looking at Adam.

"Sorry I didn't know she would be here." Adam said once Kim left.

"Yeah. It's okay. I just hope she doesn't think I planned this." Kevin confessed.  
"I'll let her know." Adam said.

"No you won't. Those ten words were the most you have said to each other in three days." Kevin retorted.

Then Vinessa came running into the room.

"Hi Adam. Where did Kim go? Did she finish her chocolate milk? I made it so she wouldn't be sad anymore." Vinessa told him. Hearing that Kim was sad killed Adam. He didn't realize how she was feeling about everything. But he felt the same.

"Yeah. She said it was delicious and I should try to pretend to be sad so you would make me some too." Adam told her.

"You don't have to pretend. I will go make you some." Vinessa said and then ran off.

"This better be so magic chocolate milk that will actually make me feel better about all this." Adam joked to Kevin and the two of them headed to the couch.

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed this short chapter!


	9. Back-up or Babysitters

A/N: Something weird happened when I uploaded chapter 8 so make sure you have read that before you read this one! Thanks!

* * *

Adam was sitting at his desk following up some leads on the case the team was working. Almost everyone else was out except for him and Kim. Kim was in talking with Voight. Adam looked up when he heard her come out of the office. She stood there for a second and then said, "I think I got a lead with this house. Voight wants you to come with me to check it out. And Erin and Jay will meet us there."

"Are they meeting us there for back up or babysitters?" Adam asked her with a small smile.

"I think a bit of both." Kim said. "Let's go I'm driving."

* * *

"So can I ask you a question?" Adam asked as she sat next to Kim in the car.

"I guess." Kim said reluctantly.

"Its about something you said when we had that fight. Were you going to transfer after you ended things?"

Kim was quite for a second. She might as well tell him the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

"Okay here is everything. Our engagement was so hard for me because I loved you so much and wanted to marry you but it felt like you didn't want to marry me. So I ended things so it wouldn't hurt as much when everything fell apart or you finally realized you didn't want to marry me you just liked the movie previews. So being at the district and seeing you after that hurt so bad and I was second-guessing my decision. I handed in my papers to Platt, she asked me to wait. And then Erin came to talk to me and told me it would be a mistake to transfer so I didn't. But seeing you still killed me everyday. Especially when you told me you were miserable because I was miserable too."

"Kim." Was all Adam could get out. He was in complete shock.

"Just wait please." Kim asked. "The thing with Roman. I never had any feelings for him. He was just there and I was upset. And you told him he could have me. That hurt and unfortunately drove me into his arms. The way you found out killed me. I am so sorry for that. I am so sorry for everything."

"Kim." Adam said again sadly. But then his phone buzzed, it was Jay.

"Yeah Jay." Adam said into his phone shaking himself out of everything Kim just said and back into work.

"We just got here. We are going in. It sounds like someone is in there and if it's the guy we are looking for we don't want wait." Jay told him.

"Okay. We are a minute out we will follow you in." Adam said before hanging up his phone.

"We are here." Kim said. Adam hadn't said anything else but her name. She was worried about what he was thinking. She had just poured her heart out to him.

They two of them got out of the car and made their way up to the house. The door was already open so they pulled their guns. As they walked in the house they heard a commotion upstairs the both ran up with their guns drawn and into one of the rooms.

There they found Erin unconscious on the floor and a guy holding a gun to Jay's head. They both had their guns pointed at the perp and Jay.

"Adam get her out of here and call back and an ambo." Jay said tensely.

Adam kept his gun out and pointed at the perp as she made his way over to Erin. He manuvered to put her body over his shoulder while keeping is gun out and carried her out. Adam gave a quick look to Kim but she too busy looking at the perp and Jay.

Jay and Kim were trying to get the perp talking,trying to talk him into putting the gun down, trying to get any information out of him. They were trying everything. They could hear the ambulance and other cops pulling up. It was about to get even crazier now that everyone was showing up.

Then Jay mouthed to Kim, "Take the shot. I trust you."

Kim had the shot lined up already. She took a deep breath and shot.

Kim got the guy right in the head. And Jay was able to get away. They were pretty sure Kim killed him but they kicked the gun away from his hand on the floor just in case.

Jay then grabbed onto Kim in a weird sort of hug. "Jay, are you okay?" Kim asked worried.

"Yeah I am good. Thanks. I owe you my life." Jay said.

"You would have done the same for me." Kim said in return.

Then Kevin and Voight came running up the stairs with their guns drawn.

"You guys good." Voight asked as they swept the room. At this point Kevin was radioing to backup that Kim had killed the perp.

"We are good." Jay said pulling away from Kim. I think Burgess might be the best shot on the force." Jay told them.

Voight looked at the body. "Dead center. She might be." He said coolly.

"How is Erin?" Kim asked. She had to think about something else. She felt like she could feel everything in her body so intensely at that moment. She didn't want to think about the fact that she just killed someone.

"On her way to Chicago Med. Halstead you head over there. Kim you gotta go give you statement and do the paperwork for firing your weapon." Voight told them as he went over and took Kim's gun from her.

Kim and Jay made their way out of the house. Adam ran up to her.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Adam asked worriedly as he checked to make sure she was still all in one piece.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm okay. I think." Kim said a little shaken. She had shot plenty of perps before. But this was the first one she had ever killed.

"Let me drive you back to the district." He said guiding her to the car.

* * *

Adam watched Kim from his desk. She was filling out all the paper work but he could see what happened slowly seeping in. Adam knew she was going to take this hard. Even though he wanted to talk to her more about what she said in the car, he knew now he just had to be there for her. But everything she said was still on his mind.

He walked over to her desk and squatted down next to her.

"How are you doing?" Adam asked her.

Kim turned her chair to face him and said softly, "I killed someone, Adam."

"You saved Jay's life." Adam reminded her.

"I know. I know." She said. Kim had been trying to remind herself of that but she couldn't get over the fact that she had killed someone. She knew being in Intelligence it would happen eventually but she always hoped she somehow would make it through without having to kill someone.

"Come on. I'm taking you to Molly's for a drink." Adam said taking Kim's arm to get her to stand up.

"Fine." Kim said as she followed him out of the bullpen. She didn't have the emotional capacity to fight with him about it now. And she could use a drink or three.


	10. Chalk it up to the Buzz

Adam and Kim made their way into Molly's. Kim was still feeling all her adrenaline from the shooting. Adam could see Kim's mind still running. It was like she was in her head but not in the real world. He wanted to talk to her about what she said Iin the car. She finally told him everything that happened. But he knew that had to wait. He just had to be there for her right now.

Adam sat her at a high top and then told her he would be right back, he was going to get them some drinks.

Adam ordered two beers and two shots from Hermann. As Hermann got the drinks he asked Adam, "Is everything okay with Burgess? She looks like she has seen a ghost."

"She had to kill a man today to save Jay's life. It was her first and she isn't taking it so well." Adam told him.

"Shots are on the house then." Hermann said solemnly.

"Thanks man." Adam said as he took the drinks back to Kim.

As Adam walked back to the table he took his tie because he realized he needed to think of what to toast that would cheer Kim up. He couldn't say, "Here's to your first kill." That would upset her.

Adam placed a shot and a beer in front of Kim.

"Thanks." She said barely looking up.

"No problem." Adam said as he took the seat across from her. He then raised his shot glass and toasted, "to Erin and Jay." He decided focusing on the fact that they were okay would help her.

"To Erin and Jay." Kim said softly before she downed her shot.

Adam was enjoying the night more then he knew he should have. But it was so nice for him to hang out with Kim at Molly's. They weren't talking about anything serious, and as the night went on Kim was coming more out of her head and seemed to be enjoying herself. He also felt that connection they always had. It had gone weak after their breakup but it was strong tonight. He felt like there was something pulsing between them.

They were standing by the bar talking to Gabby, Cruz, and Stella when Jay came into the bar. He made his way over to them.

"Jay, how is Erin?" Kim barely got out before Jay wrapped her and Adam in a hug together.

"You two are the best. You saved our asses today." Jay told them as he still held them in a hug.

This was the closest Adam and Kim's faces had been in a really long time. They both felt something.

Once Jay let them go Kim asked again, "How is Erin?" She needed to distract herself from what she just felt being so close to Adam. She wanted to chalk it up to the buzz she had but she knew it was more than that.

"She is good. They are keeping her overnight as a precaution but they said everything looks okay." Jay explained to the both of them.

"Good." Adam said.

"I'm gonna go home and get some stuff for her. I just wanted to come by and say thanks again." Jay said to both of them and then he turned to Kim and said, "Burgess, I'm glad you got my back. You're good police."

"Thanks." Kim said as Jay headed back out of the bar.

At this point Molly's was starting to get loud and crowded since they had a drink special going tonight.

Kim wasn't enjoying all the people. And after what she felt being so close to Adam she wanted to get of there. Things were going to get dangerous of she stayed longer.

Adam was trying to stay close to Kim but also giving her space especially after being so close to her stirred up so many emotions and desires within.

Adam was talking to Dr. Choi and Cruz when Kim approached after she goodbye to Gabby and Stella.

Kim was squeezed against Adam since the bar was back and whispered loudly in his ear, "Hey. I think I am going to head home now. Thanks for everything."

"I will take you home." Adam said without hesitation.

"Its okay." Kim said back.

Adam put his hand lightly on her shoulder and said, "Kim I will take you home."

Kim didn't fight him. She wasn't sure if it was because she was buzzed, she didn't feel like fighting him anymore, or the feeling she had being so close to him."

Adam said a quick goodbye to the guys he was talking to, paid Hermann, and then walked with Kim out of the bar.

Adam drove to Kim's apartment and they sat pretty much in silence the whole time. But they both felt it. That tension was there. But it wasn't bad tension. It felt good. Like something might happen…

Adam parked his car in front of Kim's apartment building. Kim got out of the car and then was surprised when Adam stepped out of the car too.

She gave him a funny look.

"I am going to walk you to your door. I have to make sure I get you completely home safely." Adam told her.

"You know I am a big bad Intelligence cop now right? I can protect myself. I saved Jay today." Kim said with a small smirk.

"Oh I know." Adam told her. Glad she was feeling a little better about it even if it was mostly because of the alcohol. "But it will make me feel better knowing I got you to your door in one piece."

"Fine." Kim huffed jokingly as they walked towards her building.

They got to her door and Kim unlocked it. She then turned to him and said, "Thank you Adam. For everything today. You didn't have to be so nice or helpful to me. It really means a lot."

She then stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. But then she lingered there. After a second she moved and then kissed him on the lips. Adam wasn't expecting that but he embraced it. He kissed her back and then wrapped his arms around her. They stood there kissing for a minute and then started to make their way into Kim's apartment without breaking any contact.

Once inside Adam closed the door with his foot not taking his hands or lips off Kim. They both could feel the hunger they had for each other. The passion and heat between them was back instantly. This is what he had wanted for so long. But he didn't want it if she was only doing this because she was drunk. Adam pulled away from her for a second and asked, "Kim are you sure this is okay? Or is this cause you are drunk?"

"This is what I want." Kim said leading him to her bedroom.

* * *

The next morning

Adam woke up in a familiar place: Kim's bed. He had slept better that night then he had in a while. It felt so good to have her next to him. Adam was enjoying just lying there with her sleeping next to him when the alarm on his phone went off.

"What is that?" Kim asked groggily as she turned closer to him in the bed now resting her head on his chest.

"We got to go to work." Adam told her.

"You have to go to work." Kim clarified. "Voight told me not to come back until Monday. He wants the Ivory tower to clear the shooting first." Kim explained.

"Well lucky you." Adam said kissing the top of her head and then getting out of her bed.

"Adam." Kim said.

"Yeah?"

"We should talk about this." She told him.

They should, he thought. But he wanted to really think about it. If they talked about it now he would probably ask her to marry her again right now. But he knew that wouldn't work. He knew they needed to think about what they both wanted and if they wanted to get back together how that would work and how not to make the same mistakes they did last time.

"Let's sit on it. We can talk Monday when you are back at work." Adam told her.

"We should talk about it now. Our problem last time was we didn't talk soon enough and kept putting things off. We shouldn't do that again." Kim explained.

"Kim. I need some time to think, you need some time to think. You need think about it without the context of everything that happened in the last 24-hours. And I need to think about it without you sitting there naked." Adam confessed.

"Okay. Monday?" Kim asked.

"Monday." Adam said a leaned down and kissed her fiercely. She kissed him back hard trying to keep him there with her.

Adam begrudgingly pulled away. "I have to go. I'm sorry. Call me if you need anything. I will see you Monday."

"Monday." Kim repeated as Adam walked out of the door. Kim then took a deep breath and threw herself back into her bed.


	11. Our Girl is Strong

Adam made his way to the district Sunday morning. He hated when they pulled the weekend shifts. But it was a good distraction from everything. He had thought about Kim and what he wanted. He wanted to talk to Kevin about it but didn't want to get his buddies hopes up. Kevin was their biggest supporter and would be crushed if he thought something was going to happen and it didn't.

The team sat in the bullpen at their desks finishing up some paperwork.

"You think Burgess chose to do the half-marathon today because she knew we had weekend duty and wanted to get of it?" Kevin asked the room.

"You think she chose to run 13.1 miles in the cold instead of sitting here and doing paperwork in the nice warm office eating bagels with us." Olinsky asked.

"Well, yeah?" Kevin said.

"I'm gonna go with no." Jay said with a laugh.

Adam had forgotten Kim had the race today. He was so concentrated on talking to her tomorrow it slipped his mind.

About a half hour later Voight walked out of his office in a hurry. "Lets go. There is a mass shooting, at least four shooters, many civilians down already." Voight said as everyone stood up from their desks, grabbed, there guns, and followed him out of the bullpen.

"Where is it?" Jay asked.

"The half marathon." Voight replied.

The team didn't say anything. They all knew she was there. Adam's heart sank.

* * *

They got to the site and it was chaos. There were people, bodies, police, paramedics, and firefighters everywhere. The shooting seemed to be over but there was still a sense of panic and disarray.

"Alright. I am going to check in with who is in charge here so far. Spread out and see what we can find out, who we can help, and if we can find Kim." Voight commanded.

Adam and Kevin went one way and Jay and Olinsky went the other. Before the separated Jay pulled Adam aside and said, "Dude, don't worry. She is tough. If anything I bet she continued running after all of this just to prove Platt wrong."

"Thanks." Adam said. He knew he friend was trying to make him feel better but Adam just had this sinking feeling in his gut that this was not good.

Adam knew they should be checking the bodies on the ground to see who was alive and needed help but he was afraid of what he would find. He had tried calling Kim's cell at least 20 times and heard nothing. From the look of the scene there must have been four or 5 shooters who got of a lot of rounds, probably automatic weapons, Adam thought.

As they scanned the scene they saw Antonio.

"Antonio!" Adam called out.

"Hey guys." Antonio said a little panicked as he made his way closer. "Have you seen Sylvie? She was running. I was here to cheer her on and I can't find her now."

"We haven't seen her." Adam told him.

"Have you seen Burgess?" Kevin asked. "She was here too."

"No. I haven't seen her either." Antonio said trying to keep cool.

"Did you see what happened?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. It was crazy. It seemed like they had people in the buildings and on the ground shooting. Shots came from everywhere. And in the panic an lot of people got trampled by others trying to get away." Antonio explained.

"Okay. We are on it." Kevin said.

"I am going to keep looking for Sylvie. Call me if you find her. I will let you know if I find Kim too. And if you need any help let me know. We have to bring these bastards down." Antonio told them.

"Sounds good. We will let Voight know." Kevin said patting Antonio on the back.

The two of them continued to make their way through the mess and crowd. They asked people what they saw but most people who were still in the area were too panicked and looking for loved ones. They were about to check in with Voight when Kevin got a phone call.

"Its Jordan." Kevin told Adam as he looked at his called ID and then picked up the phone.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked as she answered the phone.

"Is Kim okay?" Jordan asked. Then Kevin could here his sister crying in the background.

"We don't know we can't find her yet." Kevin said. "How did you know she is here? What's wrong with Vinessa?" Kevin asked. Adam looked on perplexed only hearing Kevin's side of the conversation.

"Mom left the news on when she left for work. We saw Kim on TV. She looked like she was helping someone get in an ambulance when she threw up what looked like blood and then collapsed." Jordan explained. "Vinessa saw it all and is afraid Kim is dying."

"Oh God." Kevin said. "Jordan I will call you back later. Tell Vinessa everything will be okay." Kevin then hung up the phone. And turned to Adam and said, "We gotta call Voight. I know where Kim is.

"What? Where is she? Is she okay?" Adam asked frantically.

"I don't know. Let's go." Kevin said. He then turned and started to jog in the direction they left Voight.

Adam asked Kevin to tell him what happened. Kevin stopped finally told him what his brother said. Adam didn't respond and just took off in a sprint towards the meeting place to meet the rest of the team. He couldn't think about losing her before he even had her back.

* * *

At the meeting place Jay and Olinsky told them they found Sylvie unharmed besides some bruises and she was helping with triage. They called Antonio and he was with her now. Kevin explained what they had heard about Kim. And what Antonio said about shooters being in buildings and on the ground. Voight said he would call Erin to go check on Kim at the hospital for updates and then gave out new assignments to all of them.

Adam kept up with Kevin but he felt like he was in a daze. He kept thinking about Kim and what he wanted to tell her and now might not get the opportunity.

"What's up, man? Is this stuff with Burgess distracting you this much?" Kevin asked Adam.

"Yeah it is. We slept together the other night." Adam explained.

"What? You guys are back together and you didn't tell me!?" Kevin asked.

"No. We were going to talk about it tomorrow but now I don't know what will happen." Adam confessed.

"She will be okay. Our girl is strong." Kevin reassured him.

Once the team got as much information as they could from the scene without the CSI they moved to the hospital to question people and wait for anything from the CSI. Kevin went to go see what they could get off security cameras.

* * *

Adam and Jay walked into the Emergency Department and it was crazy with people and beds everywhere and doctors and nurses running back and forth. They made their way to Maggie.

"Maggie have you seen Burgess and or Erin?" Jay asked since Erin was supposed to be here to look for Kim even though she was only just released yesterday.

"Burgess is up in emergency surgery. Rhodes got her. Erin is waiting outside the OR for her."

"Great. Thanks." Jay said to Maggie. He then turned to Ruzek and said, "I will go check on Erin and see if they have a time for when Burgess will get out of surgery. You wanna start seeing if you can question anyone here?"

"Sounds good." Adam replied. Jay headed up to the OR. Adam had one more question to ask Maggie before he questioned witnesses and victims.

"Maggie, who took care of Kim when she entered the ED?" Adam asked.

"Dr. Choi assessed her originally before calling Dr. Rhodes since she needed surgery." Maggie explained. Even through all the chaos Maggie knew exactly what was going on in her ED.

"Thanks." Adam said and made his way through the ED.

Adam found Dr. Choi assessing the injuries of what looked like a 50 year old man who was in running gear.

"Ethan, can I ask you a few questions?" Adam asked his friend.

"Yeah. If we can do this while I work we are pretty busy. And why do you need to talk to me shouldn't you be asking the people who were actually at the race?" He replied.

"Its about Kim." Adam said in a low voice.

"Oh." Was all he said at first and then added, "It was really good she was one of the first few in to us. Otherwise she probably wouldn't have had a chance."

This news kicked Adam right in the stomach.

"What happened to her?" Adam asked.

"Medically she was shot in the shoulder and had a broken rib that punctured her lung. That's why she is in surgery now." Choi explained.

"And Rhodes is good at fixing that?" Adam asked.

"Yeah she is in good hands." Choi confirmed.

"What did the paramedics say about it?" Adam asked wanting more of the story.

"They said when they arrived she was moving and helping other victims. She was actually very smart. She used the sweatbands they race gave out as a tourniquet for her shoulder. We assume originally her rib was just broken from the getting hit and maybe stepped on in the chaos." Adam cringed thinking of Kim being shot and then stepped on but that was a lot of what they saw at the race site. "But she was trying to help people. She found an 8-year-old boy spectator that was shot by his collarbone and she took off her shirt to use to try to control the bleeding. The paramedics say she called them over and identified herself as CPD as soon as they arrived on scene. She stayed on the gurney holding pressure for them as they moved the boy and just as they were going to put them in the back of the ambo Kim started coughing up blood and then collapse. One of the paramedics caught her before she hit the ground and the brought her in too. Its our best guess the broken rib punctured her lung as she was moving around and helping people."

"Shit. Okay. You think she is going to be okay?" Adam asked trying to take in everything he said.

"I hope so. Like I said it was lucky she got her when she did. Any later and I would tell you definitely no." Choi said. "Now I gotta keep moving with patients."

"Yeah. Thanks." Adam said moving out of the exam room in a fog. Now he had all the information he just had to wait and see how she was.

* * *

A/N: You guys didn't think them getting back together would be that easy did you?


	12. I'll be there ASAP

Adam tried to talk to a few victims in the ED but Maggie shooed him away. He wasn't going to fight her on it because he really didn't want to be doing that anyway.

He was walking towards the waiting room with his head down looking at his phone for any updates when he heard someone say his name. He looked up and Erin was walking towards him.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" Adam asked.

"She just got out of surgery. Rhodes said everything went well." Erin explained.

"Okay good." Adam said as he let out a sigh of relief.

"He gave me the room number they are moving her to and said we could wait for her there."  
"Okay. Lets do that." Adam said. He knew he should probably check in with work but he wanted to be there when Kim woke up.

* * *

Adam and Erin sat and waited for Kim to wake up. Kim had bandages over her shoulder and was in a sling. It wasn't visible but her abdomen was wrapped up too from her surgery.

It was mostly them just sitting in silence but then Erin asked, "So what do you want to happen with you and Kim?"

Adam gave her a funny look.

"She told me what happened the other night when she came to check up on me yesterday." Erin explained.

"Oh lets be real. Everyone knows how I feel and what I want. And its pathetic after everything that has happened but I love her. She is it for me." Adam confessed.

Erin smiled and patted Adam's arm with this. "Just make sure you tell her that. We can all see it plain as day but for some reason she has problems seeing it."

"As soon as she wakes up." Adam responded.

Adam hated just sitting there and having nothing to do. He wanted to be able to just wake her up and hear that she was feeling okay. He knew he might feel more productive with the team but he kept telling himself this is where he was suppose to be. After a few more minutes Kim started to move around and open her eyes. Erin and Adam popped out of their chairs so she could see them.

"Hey" Erin said softly.

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked as the two of them hovered over Kim in her bed.

"My whole body hurts." Kim said groggily.

"Even your eyeballs?" Adam asked remember the last time she said that.

"Yes. Ow." Kim said trying to move and sit up more.

"Hey. No don't move. I don't think the doctors want you moving." Erin said trying to get Kim to stay still.

Once they got Kim to stop moving they explained together what happened to her and then Dr. Rhodes came in and explained all of her injuries and her recovery process to them. After that Erin excused herself to call the team and give Adam and Kim some alone time.

"Wanna know the most ridiculously part of all of this?" Kim asked Adam once Erin left.

"What?" Adam asked as he pulled a seat up next to her bed.

"My legs are actually what hurt the most from all of that." Kim told him.

"You would get shot and say the running is what hurt you the most. You are made of steal. Jay is gonna love that." Adam joked.

Kim laughed a little but this hurt her ribs and lungs. "Oww." She let out.

"Sorry no more jokes." Adam said looking at her concerned.

It was then silent between the two of them.

"I was really worried about you." Adam confessed.

"Its okay. I'm okay." Kim reassured him. She knew no matter what he was always worried about her. His concern for her well-being was one of the many reasons she loved him.

"Kim I know we were going to have a big talk. And we still should but not right now." Adam spat out.

"Adam." Kim said trying to get him to slow down.

"Just listen for a minute." Adam said. "We will talk but for now with everything I just want you to know I'm in. I'm all in. That is something you won't have to ever question. Let me help you with the recovery and we can talk all you want throughout it to make sure we don't hurt each other again."

Kim paused taking this all in. Then she said, " There is more I want to say but for now I will say okay and I'm in too."

Adam stood up out of his chair and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good. Now you rest."

Kim closed her eyes a little. "Will you be here?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I am just gonna go call the unit and see what's going on." He reassured her before walking out of the room.

* * *

Adam called Al and let him know what information he got from the victims before Maggie shooed him out of the ED and the latest on Kim. Al told him that they think they know where the group that pulled off the shooting were lying low and he was needed back at the district to gear up to take them down. Adam was torn for a minute. He had just told Kim he wouldn't leave but work needed him. "I'll be there ASAP" Adam told Al before hanging up the phone.


	13. Never said it was a Fast Plan

The team had just finished the raid. They took in six suspects and over twenty illegal automatic weapons. Adam was standing to the side of the commotion to see if there was any news from Kim, Erin, or the hospital when Voight approached him.

"So it took you all that time to get those statements today?" Voight asked.

"Sarge, Maggie wasn't to happy with me being there. She said I was interrupting patient care. I had to go in and out of the ED to avoid her. I got what I could." Adam told him. Which wasn't a complete lie.

"And you checked in with Burgess?" Voight asked.

"Yeah for a bit. I was there." Adam said casually.

Voight wasn't buying any of it. "I don't know what is going on with you and Burgess but when you are on duty you that's it. I don't care what you were to each other or what you are now. Nothing comes between you and the work. Unless you want to be transferred out." Voight told him straightforward.

"Sarge. My head is in the game. You don't have to worry." Adam told him.

"Good." Voight said. "Now you are done for the day. Where you go I don't care."

Adam took this as his cue to go back to the hospital and that's what he did.

Meanwhile back at the hospital…

Kim woke up groggy and confused. As she opened her eyes she noticed there was something blocking her vision. It was hot pink. She moved her arm that wasn't in a sling toward her head and felt it was a piece of paper. She went to take it off herself and said, "What is this?" outloud.

"I don't know it was there when I got back from the cafeteria." Erin said.

Kim turned and saw Erin sitting in the chair across the room flipping through a magazine.

"Where is Adam?" Kim asked. _He said he would be here._ She thought.

"I don't know. He was gone when I got back. Check the note." Erin said getting up and walking towards her.

 _Voight called. Had to go. Be back ASAP._

"Work." Kim said to Erin.

"Maybe that means they got the shooters." Erin said. "I haven't heard from Jay since he left here. They must have been busy."

"How long have I been a sleep?" Kim asked.

" A few hours. Platt stopped by and Sylvie and Antonio. They all said they would come back tomorrow."

"Okay." Kim said. She wasn't really up to having conversations with anyone so she was glad they didn't wait for her to wake up. She could hear Platt now, 'If you just ran faster you could have finished and avoided being shot.'

"Do you want anything?" Erin asked.

"I want to go home." Kim said sadly.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Rhodes said it would be a few days." Erin said. "He said you will probably need some help the first few weeks. You are welcome to come stay with me and Jay for then." Erin paused then added. "Unless things with you and Ruzek went well and he wants to go home with you."

"I don't know. I guess I got a few days to figure that stuff out." Kim said grumpily.

"Well what happened with you and him when I left. Did he ay anything?" Erin asked.

"He said he was in. He was all in. And that we could figure the rest of the stuff out later." Kim told her friend.

"That's good!" Erin said excitedly.

"Yeah. We will see how it goes." Kim said flatly.

"What's wrong?" Erin asked.

"I just feel crappy. I am happy about Adam. Really. I just don't like this whole lying in bed not doing anything pain everywhere thing." Kim explained.

"Okay. I will go see if we can get you more pain meds." Erin said heading to the door of the room.

Adam walked out of the elevator on the floor where Kim was and saw Erin talking to a nurse.

"Hey is everything okay? Did she wake up?" Adam asked Erin.

"She woke up and is in pain so I was just seeing if she could get more meds." Erin told him. "I don't think she is happy with the whole having to stay in bed and recover thing."

"She wasn't the last time either. I could leave the room without her trying to do something she wasn't suppose to yet." Adam told Erin recalling when Kim was shot on patrol.

"I offered to have her come stay with me and Jay. That way one of us could be with her at all times." Erin told him.

"Oh." Was all Adam said. He figured he would look after again. Kevin would probably help out too. But if Kim wanted to go with Erin that was okay too, he guessed.

"She said she would think about it." Erin told him. "She still has a few days here to figure out what she wants to do."

"Okay." Adam said. "I am gonna go in and see her. I got her something." Adam said holding up a plastic bag.

"Sounds good. I'm gonna go call Jay." Erin told him as she walked towards the lobby area.

Adam walked and stood in the doorframe of Kim's room.

Kim saw him standing there and said, "A post-it note. Really? On my forehead."

"It was effective though. Wasn't it?' Adam said with a grin.

"I guess so." Kim said. She couldn't help but smile as she said this at him. He just had that effect on her.

"I got you something." Adam said as he walked into the room and pulled a pint of ice cream out of the plastic bag.

"Am I allowed to eat that?" Kim asked trying to remember what Dr. Rhodes said she was allowed at this point. She was really hoping she was allowed. Ice cream was just what she wanted and needed.

"Dr. Rhodes said you needed to eat in small bites so you weren't breathing too hard. So I got you a little spoon!" Adam said pulling a baby size spoon out of his back pocket.

Kim smiled. "Thank you."

"I also think I heard the nurses saying ice cream heals pretty much everything and if consumed in large quantities it can get you out of the hospital earlier than expected." Adam said smirking as he took the lid off the ice cream and put the spoon in it.

"So I got to eat large quantities with a small spoon?"

"I never said it was a fast plan." Adam said handing her the ice cream.

Kim held the ice cream with the arm in the sling and used her other hand to scoop the ice cream into her mouth.

Adam stood there smiling watching her eat the ice cream when the nurse came in with a needle.

The nurse noticed Kim eating ice cream and said, "I don't know what is better, what you have or what I'm about to give you" as she prepared Kim's IV bag for the pain medication.

"Is that going to make her sleep again?" Adam asked as the nurse injected the medication into the IV bag.

"It shouldn't but it will help with the pain she is feeling from everything." The nurse told him. Then she turned towards Kim, "If you do want to sleep again just let us know and we can give you something for that too."

"Thanks. I'm pretty happy being awake right now though." Kim said smiling at Adam.


	14. Break you Out

A/N: Decided to upload this chapter earlier than planned thanks to all the great reviews from the last one. Please keep them coming!

* * *

5 days later

At this point Kim felt like everyone she knew in Chicago had been in to see her. Everyone from the unit, Platt, house 51, and the ED doctors had been in at some point or another. Flowers and food that they all brought surrounded her in the room. Kevin had brought his sister by everyday because Vinessa still was still afraid Kim wasn't going to get better. Kim was mortified when she learned a news camera had caught her falling on live TV. Voight had made some calls to a few news channels and they finally stopped playing the footage.

Kim was sitting in her hospital bed in yoga pants, a tank top, and a zip up hoodie getting antsy. She was supposed to head home today and could not wait to get out of the hospital. Even though she would still not be able to do anything once she was home it would be better than being here.

Adam and Kevin approached Kim door pretending to stealthy like they were in a raid. They had their back to the door and then entered as if they were scanning the room.

"Alright we are here to break you out Burgess." Kevin said in a hush voice.

Kim smiled lightly. She still wasn't really allowed to laugh too much with her lung and rib still healing.

"One, they are letting me go you don't have to 'break me out' and two you guys aren't suppose to make me laugh." Kim told him.

"And miss that smile, no way." Adam said as he went over and kissed the top of her head. Even though she was in the hospital recuperating Adam was so happy to have her back in his life as more than friends or work colleagues.

"Well I will be smiling even more once I get out of here. The nurse just has to come by with the paperwork." Kim told them.

"Good. We got all your stuff and Erin is waiting in the car downstairs so she can pull up as soon as we get you down there." Kevin explained.

"You all are too good to me." Kim said. She really did appreciate how much everyone was doing for her. But she hated having to be taken care of. Kim loved her independence, which is why she paid a little more for a single apartment instead of saving money and having a roommate. It was worth it to her.

"And your fridge is already fully stocked with food." Adam told her. "I guess when people heard I would be taking care of you they worried for your nutrition and sent over already prepared food."

"Oh goodness. How many people have you possibly told at this point?" Kim asked. They had technically only gotten back together five days ago and he had spent most of his time at work or at the hospital with her.

"You know how fast good gossip goes around between the district, House 51, and Med." Kevin said. "Plus everyone wanted to know who won the pool."

"Do I even want to know?" Kim asked.

"Probably not." Adam told her. He had heard about it. Hermann and Otis had a pool going at Molly's about them that had started when they first broke up. It was how long it would take for them to get back together. Cruz and Will Halstead both won with about a year later. Erin and Sylvie were the most hopeful with a week and apparently Roman tried to put a bet down for never. That made Adam's skin go hot but he pushed past it.

The nurse came in with the paperwork and Kevin went to go get a wheel chair.

"Ready to ride?" He said when he got back and the nurse left.

"Let's go!" Kim said and Adam helped her get into the wheel chair while Kevin grabbed her bag.

* * *

Kim was finally settled on her couch with tons of magazines, her remote, water, and her medication within arms reach.

"Alright. I'm gonna head out now. Do you need anything before I go." Erin asked Kim. Kevin had left earlier to help his mom out.

"I'll be here." Adam reminded her.

"I know but still." Erin said not sure he was capable of taking care of her.

"I'm good." Kim told her friend.

"Okay well I am just a call away if you need anything." Erin said while she grabbed her coat and keys.

"I will be here!" Adam said again.

"I know. Take care of her." Erin said patting him on the shoulder before walking out the door.

"Why does everyone think I am incapable of taking care of you?" Adam asked as gently lifted Kim's legs off the couch so he could sit and then put them down on his lap.

"Can we use something instead of 'taking care of' it makes me sound like a child?" Kim asked.

"Helping out?" Adam asked trying to appease her.

"That's better." Kim said.

"I helped out last time. Why would this be different?" Adam asked.

"One, I could move around and do most things for myself. Two, I think people are worried since we only just got back together." Kim told him. She couldn't count how many times Erin and Platt asked 'Are you sure?' when she told them Adam would come home with her.

"But we are good. Right?" Adam asked. They had talked a lot while she was still recovering in the hospital. They covered everything from how they were feeling during the engagement, the break up, her with Roman, and everything in between. It was not easy. Most of it was very painful for the both of them. But after they finally felt like they were in a good place. They decided if anything was bothering them they had to talk about it no matter what. That was the only way this could work.

"Right." Kim agreed as she enjoyed the feeling of Adam rubbing his hands up and down her legs. "But if I do get too needy or you need a break just say something I apparently got a whole list of people I can call."

"You and needy are two words I would never associate together." Adam told her as he thought about the last time she had gotten shot and he literally had to beg her to sit still so he could do something for her since she wouldn't let him do pretty much anything.

"So what do you want to do?" Adam asked Kim.

"Well before this all, I had just started watching the show 'Arrow' on Netflix." Kim told him.

"That's the one about the Green Arrow right?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. He is really nice to look at." Kim said and then saw the face Adam gave her. "I mean he is a really great actor and the stunts are cool."

"Ahuh." Adam said as he reached over to grab Kim's laptop to put in on her for.

They sat their and watched the show and Kim made a few comments to get Adam caught up to speed on the episode she was on.

"This is nice." He said as he enjoyed just sitting there with her.

"It is. It would be even nicer with some of those empanadas Gabby said she had Matt drop off." Kim said with a smile.

"I'm on it." Adam said gently moving Kim's legs so he could get up. He made his way around the couch and kissed her on the top of her head. He headed into the kitchen and pulled the tin foiled food labeled empanadas out of the fridge.

"I can put the tinfoil in the microwave right?" Adam asked Kim from the kitchen.

"Not unless you want 51 to visit." Kim told him. And then started counting the days in her head when she could start moving on her own again and how many days her apartment would last without Adam burning it down.


	15. Like what you See

A/N: Here is a short chapter before I go away for the weekend. I originally was going to skip to when Kim was fully recovered but decided to give you guys a couple chapters of Burzek fluff before I got back into the drama. I hope you enjoy it. Please review!

* * *

3 weeks later

Adam was sweaty and out of breath by the time he finally made it back to Kim's apartment. He got up early this Saturday to go for a run before she woke up. Now that she was feeling better she was pushing herself more than she should be when Adam wasn't around. Adam was already used to the calls from Kevin's mom about how she would come to check on Kim and find her trying to clean something or cook. They kept trying to tell her to relax so she could recover but Kim didn't really want to listen.

The doctors all said she was doing well and she was generally in good spirits despite being stuck in her apartment. And they were doing well. It wasn't even weird for them to be practically living together now so he could help her out. Things felt normal. It was good.

He walked into the apartment and started stretching. When he stood up from reaching for his toes he turned around and saw Kim standing there.

"You like what you see?" Adam asked flirtatiously.

"Really? Another post it note on my head?" Kim asked un-amused as she held the note out in her hand.

"Well obviously you didn't listen so it doesn't really matter?" Adam returned to Kim. He really missed their little bickering.

Kim started to make her way her way to the couch and Adam went over to help her.

"I can get up and out of bed at this point on my own. I start physical therapy Monday. I should be doing these things." Kim explained since the note told her to stay in bed. She loved having Adam around but he was taking this worrying and helping her heal thing a little too far sometimes.

"Maybe I wanted to make you a romantic breakfast in bed?" Adam teased her.

"How about a nice romantic breakfast out!? That would be better!" Kim replied. She had only really been out of the apartment for doctor's appointment since she got home. It was killing her soul to be trapped instead. She was a doer not a sitter.

Adam gave her a look. And she added, "Wouldn't it be better if you went out with me instead of me trying to sneak out behind your back?" Kim pleaded as if she was 14 again asking for her mom's permission to go out with friends.

"Fine. I just gotta shower fast first." Adam told her as he started to stand up. He knew she as right she should be doing things he was just afraid she as going to hurt something and start back at square one of her recovery.

As Adam stood up to go to the shower Kim used her index finger to call him closer to her. He leaned over her on the couch so their faces were inches apart.

"It's really sexy when you are sweaty like this." Kim told him seductively.

"Oh yeah?" Adam replied with a sly grin on his face.

"Yeah." Kim answered before kissing him deeply.

Since Adam was treating Kim like a delicate little flower they hadn't done anything beyond kissing yet. Kim would try to push it but Adam always tried to show restraint but it was getting harder and harder. He wanted her so badly.

Once he finally pulled away from the kiss he was turned on. He looked down at Kim; even through everything she was the most beautiful thing he had laid his eyes on.

"Now I am going to have to take a cold shower," Adam told her before kissing her one more time quickly and then walking towards the bathroom. Kim smiled at this. Once he was in the hall behind her she yelled, "And I did like what I saw before."


	16. A matching Hat

"Look who came by for dinner!" Adam yelled to Kim as he walked through the front door with Erin and Jay.

Adam asked them in the morning at work if they wanted to come by for dinner to cheer Kim up. At this point the visitors had started to wane and she was going stir crazy not working. She had been at physical therapy for just over a week now but it still wasn't enough for her.

"Hi guys!" Kim said cheerily from where she sat in a chair in the living room. This would be normal except there was yarn everywhere.

"What happened here? What are you doing?" Erin asked.

"It looks like my grandma's house in here." Jay added.

Adam wasn't surprised since Kim had texted him earlier that she had found a new hobby.

"Well you see…" Kim started signaling this was going to be a long story. "My physical therapist said knitting would help my dexterity in my arm again without putting too much pressure on my shoulder so after my session Sylvie took me to the craft store and we didn't know what we needed. Thinking about it we should have done more research about it before shopping." As Kim was telling her story, Adam grabbed beers out of the fridge for all of them, while Jay placed the bags of food on the table and Erin walked over to where Kim was sitting. "And so since we didn't know exactly what to do we went a little overboard especially when this lady gave us a coupon! Since then I have been watching YouTube videos on knitting and trying things. Look I already made this scarf." Kim said excitedly as she held out a decently looking pink scarf with loose stitching. "I'm going to send it to Zoe. What colors do you guys want? I'll make them next!" Kim said in Jay and Erin's direction.

"Okay Kim, put down the knitting needles and step away from the yarn." Erin said to her friend with a concerned look. "Let's eat and then we are going to have a knitting intervention."

Adam and Jay laughed at this as Kim got up from her chair, untangled herself from the yarn around her, and walked over to the table where Adam and Jay were standing with Erin.

Kim walked over to Adam and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"You're crazy." He told her when they pulled apart.

"But you're still here. So who really is the crazy one?" Kim asked.

"Alright enough cuteness. I wanna be able to keep my food down." Jay said jokingly.

"I like it." Erin said with a smile as she started pulling Chinese food containers out of the bags.

Adam grabbed some plates and utensils from the kitchen and they all sat down to eat.

"So how was work?" Kim asked all of them.

"Good." They all mumbled with their mouths full of food.

"Any interesting cases?" Kim asked. She loved being in Intelligence as was itching to get back to work. She would make Adam come home and tell her everything.

"Not really. Stone and Antonio came by to get stuff for a trial they are working on. Jay said.

"He just can't stay away." Adam added. They did not complain about that. They all missed Antonio. It was like the heart of the unit was missing without him. And especially since Kim was missing now too. Things just felt off in the unit.

"I don't blame him." Kim said before taking a bite of her egg roll.

"Don't worry. You will be back as soon as you get your medical clearance." Erin reassured her.

"You mean if I get it." Kim replied.

"What?" Jay asked.

"What are you talking about? Did the doctors say something?" Erin asked.

Adam didn't say anything. Kim and him have had the conversation already; the what if conversation. He assured her he would be there for her no matter if she were a cop or not. Even though she knew being a cop was part of who she was.

"No. I just don't want to get ahead of myself. Roman through he was coming back after he was shot and now he is off in San Diego doing who knows what." Kim explained. She had a lot of time to think and this was on of the things she though about a lot. Not Roman. She was over him. She was actually not sure she was ever into him. But she thought about how he didn't get to come back and that may be her fate too. She had talked to Adam already about this. He was supportive of her, mostly he just listened, but that's all she needed.

"You have a completely different injury than him. Don't worry. Erin told her.

"Yeah, but still. I can't think it a give-in to get cleared." Kim said. At this point Adam reached for Kim's under the table and gave it a light squeeze. He knew it was hard for her to talk about, even though she was being realistic.

They all sat there for a minute in silence then Jay interrupts the silence and asks, "So can I get a dark green scarf and do you make matching hats yet?"

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! I enjoy writing these short fun chapters. I got one more before we go back to some drama and case based story lines. Please let me know hat you all think and review!


	17. I'm already There

Adam was in the lobby of Kim's apartment building on the phone with his dad. Bob Ruzek called just as Adam had gotten out of his car. Adam figured he would finish the conversation in the lobby before he went to Kim's apartment.

"Yeah, Dad, we will see you Saturday. Bye" Adam said into the phone. He had invited him and Kim to lunch when he heard they were back together. Thankfully they had Kim's injury to delay a bit but now that she was almost better they couldn't really push it any further.

Adam walked down the hall to Kim's apartment and opened the door. Before Adam could even say hello Kim said, "What took you so long?" with an annoyed voice.

"What do you mean? I am home early." Adam said confused. Was he missing something?

"Yes. I know that. But I saw you pull up and I waited by the door for you to tell you my news but you took too long." Kim explained.

" Darlin', this news better not be about a new knitting pattern." Adam joked.

"Noo. Ugh. Can you go back out and come in again?" Kim asked.

"That sounds like a good idea." Adam said still confused. He walked back into the hall and closed the door and hoped she would be in a better mood when he walked back in. He counted to three and then opened the door. This time Kim literally jumping into his arms with a smile on her face to greet him.

"Guess what!" Kim proclaimed before she gave him quick kiss while he held on her thighs and her legs were wrapped around him.

"What?" Adam asked with a smile going on with whatever she had going on.

"Well first I was able to jump into your arms!" Kim said proudly. She had seen the doctor and gave her clearance for more physical activity now that her rib and lung were fully healed.

"You can do physical activities!" Adam said and then he kissed her hard. Her being able to do that meant she was ready for other physical activity. Specifically an activity Adam had been dying to do with her for a while now. Adam kept kissing her as he held her and started walking to the bedroom.

"Wait." Kim barely got out as she was getting lost in Adam.

"What?" Adam said pulling back.

"I have other good news before we get _there_." Kim explained

"Please say it fast then cause I'm already _there_." Adam said before starting to kiss Kim's neck.

Kim enjoyed feeling Adam's lips on her for a second before she tried to get her composure and tell him.

"Since the doctor cleared me for moderate physical ability I am able to go back to work on desk duty. I start back Monday." Kim told him with a huge smile. Even though it was only desk duty Kim was ecstatic to get back into things and that she wouldn't have to sit around the house anymore, even though her knitting was finally getting good.

"That's amazing, darling." Adam said as he pulled her a little tighter against him and kissed her ferociously. He pulled away for a brief second and asked, "Is there any other new or can we precede to the bedroom?"

"We may proceed." Kim said with a smile.

"Oh thank god." Adam said. He kissed her and carried her to the bedroom where they spent the rest of the night only coming out to get some snacks and water.

* * *

A/N: our last short chapter of fluff. I'm really excited with where the story is going next. let me know what you guys think or if there is anything you want to see. Thanks!


	18. Thankful for Hank Voight

Adam sat at his desk filling out some paperwork. Kim had been back at work for the last week on desk duty even though she hadn't been medically cleared for the field yet. She had been doing a lot of the paperwork and following up on leads from the office while everyone else was in the field.

Today she finally convinced Voight to let her go with Atwater to check up on one of their CIs for some information. "We are going just to talk. I'll be fine." She had told Voight. Adam gave her a look when she said this but he knew she would be pissed if he said anything about it maybe being too soon to go back out since she had been itching to get back into things for weeks.

Things were great between them; they had been practically living together when she was in the beginning of her recovery so Adam now found him being at his apartment alone sometimes now really weird. They had worked hard to try to go back to the beginning, back to the basics of the relationship and not jump in to where they left off. Neither of them had said 'I love you' yet even though Adam was sure they both felt it. They didn't want to rush anything this time. It was something they had discussed and agreed upon.

Voight was not super thrilled to hear they were back together since they were both working in the unit together. The idea of two couples in the unit might send out the wrong message so he was mixing up partners all the time now so neither couple was out together in case anyone started getting the wrong idea.

Adam's desk phone then rang.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Is that anyway to answer your phone, Ruzek?" Platt said angrily into the phone. "Let's try to be somewhat professional please."

"Adam Ruzek. How may I help you?" Adam said again rolling his eyes. Erin and Jay, who also sat at their desks, chuckled a little knowing Platt must have been on the other end busting his balls.

"You have a visitor. Come down." Platt said and hung up.

"Thank you. You have a wonderful day too." Adam said sarcastically into the phone before hanging it up and getting out of his chair.

Adam walked down the stairs and spotted his visitor sitting on a bench across the lobby. He would have recognized Mackenzie Ruzek anywhere; even with her winter hat he could see her long auburn hair sticking out under it. Mackenzie was his dad's youngest sister's only child. His aunt was only 16 when she had her and the dad bolted early on. Adam's dad always tried to help them out whenever he could and Adam became more like an older brother than a cousin to her. He was the one who took her out for her first legal drink at 21 and since then she would meet up with him and Kevin at Molly's. She was now 24 working as a paralegal while she waited to hear back from law schools. She was definitely the smartest Ruzek in Adam's opinion and was going to go far in life. Adam hadn't heard from her in a few months. He knew her mom had been worried about her and he had reached out but heard nothing back. As he got closer he noticed a cast on her wrist.

"Hey little Mac." Adam said as he approached her. She hasn't been paying attention just staring at the ground.

"Hi Adam." She said as she finally looked up at him. He saw her eyes were red and puffy. Something was definitely wrong because he knew she rarely cried.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Adam asked as he crouched down next to where she sat.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" She asked him softly.

"Yeah. Come on." Adam said as he led her to the empty office just off the lobby and closed the door.

"Mac what's going on? Your mom has been worried." Adam asked again now that they were alone.

"Did she use the phrase spiraling out of control?" Mackenzie asked.

"Something like that." Adam answered remembering the call from his aunt, which prompted him to text her and leave a voicemail but he never heard back.

"Adam everything is so messed up." Mackenzie confided him in him.

"Start from the beginning." He encouraged her as his mind reeled with what could possibly be wrong.

"I guess it started a little after Christmas when James broke up with me." Mackenzie told him.

"What? What happened? We were all waiting for a proposal." Adam asked, remember his cousin's boyfriend who had been around for the last 5 years. He seemed like a nice guy. He always thought Mac could do better but she was happy so he didn't bother telling her that.

"Apparently there was another girl." Mackenzie told him. " I guess that's where the spiral my mom keeps talking about starts. I was really hurt. So I was going out a lot with friends, drinking more than I should have, and sleeping around a bit." Adam cringed thinking of his cousin sleeping around with random guys. "It was finally my time to be a little reckless. I was always the 'good girl' with James and that didn't work out so I wanted to see the other life my friends were always talking about was like." Adam just nodded. He could tell there was more coming.

"And then I met Luke. He took me out on these amazing dates and was really nice. I was finally feeling like I was worth something again." Adam really didn't like where this was going. "I feel like there is a but coming on." Adam said.

Mackenzie tried to choke back a little sob. This was harder than she though it was going to be. "But then one day he got mad because I forgot to tell him I had left work and was headed to his place and when I got there." She paused and this time let the sob out. Adam heart was already breaking he was scared of what she was going to say next. "What happened Mackenzie?" Adam asked.

"He slapped me. He said I must not respect him enough not to text him my whereabouts." Mackenzie told him. "After he was really nice and apologetic and said he would never do it again."

"But he didn't. Did he do this?" Adam asked pointing to Mackenzie's cast. Adam's emotions were torn from being heart broken for his cousin and angry and this man who could possibly lay a hand on her.

Mackenzie just shook her head affirming he did cause her broken wrist.

"What else did he do?" Adam asked trying to keep the anger out of his tone but he couldn't help it.

As she cried Mackenzie then lifted up part of her shirt to reveal bruises on her stomach. Adam's mind was reeling at what he was seeing. _How could this happen? How come he wasn't there to protect her? He should have tried harder to get in contact with her when his aunt was worried._

"Are there others?" Adam asked and she then moved the sleeve of her jacket and sweater to show bruises on her arm as well.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I didn't know what to do." Mackenzie said sobbing hard now.

"Shh. Its okay this is not your fault, Mac." Adam said as he pulled her to his chest in hug.

"I must have done something to deserve all this." Mackenzie said through her sobs into his chest.

Adam then gently pulled away and looked her right in the eye. "You did nothing to deserve this, Mac. This is not your fault." Adam told her directly.

"Adam. Come on. My dad left. James left. And now this. There has to be something wrong with me." Mackenzie said as she tried to stop crying.

"We are going to take care of this." Adam reassured her.

"I don't want you going after him." Mackenzie then said.

"Don't worry. I know someone who will make sure he pays for what he did to you." Adam told her and then hugged her tight. Adam had never been more thankful to have Hank Voight as his boss as he did at that moment.


	19. Change in the Atmosphere

Kim walked up the stairs to Intelligence with Kevin. She was feeling good and he didn't even have to slow down to stay at her pace. She was finally getting her groove back and was hoping Voight would allow her back in the field soon. She knew he just let her go with Kevin to stretch her legs a bit and hopefully keep her from annoying him about it for a little bit. Unfortunately the CI didn't have anything. He was just hoping to get a little extra cash out of Kim and Kevin. They picked up coffee for everyone so the trip wouldn't be a total waste. Kim hoped the coffee would keep her on Voight's good side since things were going well at work since she had been back. Things were actually going well all around for her. She had work, had Adam, and things were good for her. However, she noticed a shift in the positive atmosphere as soon as she made it into the bullpen.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked with his booming voice, as he noticed the change in the atmosphere as well.

"Shh!" Erin and Jay went at the same time.

"What?" Kim asked in a whisper as she and Kevin made their way closer to Erin and Jay's desks placing the coffees she got for them on Erin's desk.

"We don't know what's going on. We can't hear anything through the office. Voight must have gotten it sound proofed at some point." Jay told them.

"Who is in there?" Kim asked as she cupped the coffee up in both her hands.

"Ruzek and some girl. He brought her in about fifteen minutes ago. She looked upset but he didn't say anything to any of us. He walked straight into the office and closed the door. And from what I have seen Voight does not look happy." Jay said again.

Erin noticed the worried look on Kim's face. "I'm sure it just a CI or something." Erin reassured her.

"What? Oh. Yeah. I'm not worried." Kim said. She had no reason to be. Adam was with her pretty much all the time since they got back together.

They all noticed Voight get up from his desk and pretended to look busy and not just standing around talking about what was going around in the office.

Voight opened the door and said, "Burgess, get in here." Kim looked at Kevin and then into the office. She had no idea what she was walking into. The rest of the team looked at each other as she walked into the office unsure of what was going on.

Kim entered the office and saw Adam facing the girl sitting in the seat next to him rubbing her back. "Everything is going to be okay." She heard him say and then she saw the girls face. It was his cousin Mackenzie. She had met her once at Molly's when her and Adam were 'just friends'. Adam talked about her all the time though. He was always so proud of her about something.

"Burgess, we need you to take Mackenzie to Chicago Med to get checked out. I have already called Goodwin, and Maggie will know exactly what is going on when you get there." Voight explained. "Only Maggie, April, and Dr. Manning are allowed to be in her room and you are not allowed to leave her side. Got it?"

"Yes, Sarge." Kim said still confused about what was going on. She looked at Adam and could see sadness and anger in his eyes.

"I will also be sending a patrol unit just in case. I don't want you do anything. Just sitting with her and taking her statement. If anything happens you call patrol."

"What can..." Kim started but then realized with Voight's face it was probably better not to ask questions. "Yes sir." Kim replied.

"Mac, Kim is gonna take you to Chicago Med now. I'll be there later. If you need me just tell Kim and she will call me." Adam said to Mackenzie now.

"I thought we were mad at her." Mackenzie whispered to Adam but Kim could still here.

"Not anymore." Adam told her. "We are good."

"Okay." Mackenzie said trusting him. She then stood up and Adam stood up with her. He looked at Kim. She could tell he was telling her to take care of her. She took his hand and squeezed it as she walked out of the office. She didn't know exactly what was going on but knew whatever it was, was killing Adam right now.

Kim led Mackenzie out of the office as she walked through the bullpen Kevin, who was surprised to see Adam's cousin, stopped Mackenzie, and said, "Hey, Little Mac what's going on?"

Mackenzie looked at him and said, "Kevin, please don't let him do anything stupid." And she kept walking out with Kim.

Kevin was confused but knew she meant not to let Adam doing anything stupid.

Once Kim and Mackenzie left the bullpen Adam and Voight appeared from the office. Adam took at seat at his desk and put his head in his hands. This was already getting to be too much emotionally.

"What's going on?" Erin asked.

Voight looked to Adam. Adam nodded his head yes giving permission to Voight to tell the team everything because he certain did not have the ability to at this point.

Voight took a deep breath and then said, "That was Mackenzie Ruzek, Adam's cousin, and it turns out her boyfriend has been abusing her."

The rest team stood there taking it all in. Erin put her hand to her mouth to attempt to hide the shock on her face.

"His name is Luke Dowling. We need to get his work and home locations and then check for him there. I already am waiting to get an arrest warrant signed." Voight continued.

The team just stood there for a minute.

"Well let's go get those addresses so we can get this bastard!" Voight said raising his voice and everyone got moving except for Adam who just sat there with his head in his hands.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this short update. I will be heading on vacation until the new year so unfortunately you will have to wait until the new year for the next chapter. Happy New Year everyone! Reviews are always welcome.


	20. The absolute Greatest

A/N: And we are back! Was hoping to have the chapter up sooner but had some travel issues. Please enjoy and review! Love hearing what you all think and want to see!

* * *

Kim sat with Mackenzie in a room in the ED waiting for the last of the results to come and for Adam and Kevin to come by. Adam had texted her earlier that they couldn't find the boyfriend at his apartment, work, or Mackenzie's work. Olinksy and Halstead were going to go check out Mackenzie place to make sure he wasn't there and Erin and Voight were going to discretely go to Mackenzie's mother's house to check in pretending they were following another case in the area since Mackenzie did not want her mother to know what was going on at the moment.

It took a while for Mackenzie to open up to Kim about what happened to her. First, Mackenzie told her all the problems she had with her first.

"You broke his heart." Mackenzie told Kim matter-of-factly when they were in the car.

"You were stupid for leaving a great guy like him." Mackenzie said when she was changing into the hospital gown.

"You were so much better for him then Wendy was but then you hurt him worse than she did." Mackenzie told her once she was finally settled down.

Kim had given her a few short responses earlier to the qualms but knew she needed to give her a real response if she was going to get her to open up for her statement.

"It's complicated, Mac. But I was definitely dumb then. Things were confusing. I hate what happens and the time Adam and I were apart but we have moved on and are trying to look forward." Kim explained. "And I don't have any plans of hurting him again."

"Okay. He deserves to be happy. And you made him really happy last time." Mackenzie said lowering her attacks at Kim.

"He does deserve to be happy and I will do whatever I can to keep him happy."

"Okay good." Mackenzie said before relaxing a little in the bed.

Then Dr. Manning came in and started the examination. In between the examinations and tests Kim had taken Mackenzie's statements. Mackenzie had asked Kim to tell Adam about what she confessed during the statement and the results of the examination. Kim couldn't even beginning to think about how hard Adam was going to take it but agreed because she could see how much it was hurting Mackenzie and she knew it would kill her to have to admit it all to her cousin.

Mackenzie had fallen asleep while they waited for the result so Kim was just scrolling through her phone when Adam and Kevin entered the room.

"How is she?" Adam asked as he glanced at his sleeping cousin. She looked so small in the bed like when she was 12 and they had gotten her a full size mattress.

"Alright." Was all Kim said. She had a lot more to tell him but she didn't want to do it here. "Adam, can we go talk?" Kim asked as she stood up from her chair.

"I'll stay here with little Mac." Kevin said going to take Kim's seat. He could tell she didn't have good news to tell Adam.

When they walked out of the room Kim looked at Maggie and Maggie pointed to the staff room that they could go to and talk.

Once the door was closed Adam pulled Kim into his arms and hugged her tightly with his one hand holding her head close to her. He had needed to feel her close to him. All of this was so emotional for him he was doing his best to keep himself together. He knew having Kim close to him would help him feel better and it did, a bit. After a few minutes they finally pulled away from each other.

Adam looked at Kim squarely now and asked, "How is she, really?"

"Adam, its bad." Kim said. This was going to kill him. She didn't want to tell him but she had to. "Dr. Manning estimates over 50% of her body is covered in bruises." She started. Adam took in a deep breathe, he could tell there was more coming. "And" Kim tried to continue, "as I was taking her statement I had to ask her." Kim paused again. This was so hard for her to tell him. "I had to ask if he ever forced her to have sex with him. And she said he had." Kim finally got out.

Adam turned and walked away from Kim and hit the wall. "Dammit." He said under is breath as he leaned against the wall, resting his forehead on the wall in front of him. He knew this was a possibility but he was really hoping it wasn't going to be the case for Mac.

Kim came up behind him, rubbed his arm, and said, "I know this is a lot for you. But I am here for you, and her." She hated seeing Adam so upset and hurt. She would do just about anything to take the pain away from him but she didn't think there was anything she could do expect be there.

Adam turned to her and wrapped her in his arms again. "Thank you." He whispered. He knew taking that statement probably wasn't easy for Kim but he was glad she was there for his cousin instead of a random officer. They stood there for another minute. This time when they pulled apart Kim asked, "So what's the game plan now?"

"She is going to come home with me. Halstead and O are at her apartment now making sure there is no sign of him there. Once they get the all clear I am going to take her there to get some stuff and then to my place. Kevin is going to take you to my place to check out the perimeter and its clear. I don't think he knows where I live or if she would go there but its just in case." Adam explained.

"Okay." Kim said.

"Can you do me a favor when you get to my place?" Adam asked.

"Anything." Kim told him and she meant it.

"I am gonna let her stay in my bed would you mind changing the sheets? I don't want her sleeping on my old ones." He wanted to make sure Mackenzie was as comfortable as possible.

"Sure." Kim said. Then asked, "Do you have any food at your place or should I stop and get some stuff since we don't know how long she will be there?"

"That would be good." Adam said. He didn't even think of that.

"Okay. Food, sheets, and maybe a once over on the bathroom?" Kim said. She knew how bad Adam's bathroom could get and since he was at her place most of the time she didn't want to think about how bad it was right now.

"Have I told you lately that you are the absolute greatest?" Adam asked so appreciative that Kim was thinking more about this than he could.

"Not lately but I will take it now." Kim said wrapping her arms around him and giving him a light kiss on the lips. "Everything is going to work out and be fine." She told him. She wanted to tell him she loved him but knew even though it would help him to hear it now it wasn't the right time to say it again since they haven't since they gotten back together.

"God, I hope so." He said before hugging her one more time.


	21. Wouldn't expect anything Less

"Okay let's talk about something happy." Kevin said to Kim as they entered Adam's apartment as they each carried a bag of groceries.

"Happy? What is this happy you speak of?" Kim joked back. On the ride over Kevin shared with Kim how Adam was doing and Kim shared what she learned Mackenzie while they picked up some groceries. It was a depressing conversation to say the least.

"Do you ever feel like our lives of just these whirlwind dramas? Is this what everyone's life is like or just our cause of the job we have? "Kim asked. Some days she had serious doubt life was suppose to go like this. Whenever something good happened something bad was bound to follow. It was exhausting. "Maybe I should have been an accountant."

"I think it's a bit of both. But life would be pretty boring if you were an accountant instead of a cop. You would go crazy. There is a reason there are so many cop shows and no accountant shows." Kevin told her.

"Yeah. But sometimes boring sounds nice." Kim thought as she fantasied about a regular life where her and Adam came over every night at 5pm, had dinner, talked about their day, and just relaxed. Instead of never knowing what time they would get home or if they would.

"You just had boring, remember? You went a little crazy." Kevin reminder her as he though back to the time he went to her house while Adam was still working and found her trying to turn a light bulb into a vase.

"Yeah I guess." Kim said as she shrugged. "Let me put the groceries away and get started on trying to De-Adam this apartment."

"We don't have that kind of time." Kevin joked.

"It shouldn't be to bad since he has been at my place most of the time." Kim said.

"I'm happy you guys worked things out." Kevin told her as he helped her unload the groceries.

"Really? I had no idea you wanted us together." Kim said sarcastically since Kevin took every chance to push the two of them together.

Kevin smirked and replied. "Yeah who would want their two best friends who love each other to be together? It's a crazy idea."

"Crazy." Kim replied with a little laugh.

"Okay. I'm gonna check all the windows and then with the neighbors if they have seen or heard anyone hanging around her." Kevin told her.

Kim changed the sheets on Adam's bed and set up a makeshift bed on the couch for Adam. They were expecting Adam and Mackenzie to walk through the door any minute when Kevin's phone rang. Kim watched him as he took the call and she did not like the faces he was making. Once Kevin hung up Kim asked, "What's wrong?"

"Adam and Mackenzie were taking longer than expected getting her stuff so Halstead went to check on them and found Adam on the floor unconscious and Mackenzie missing." Kevin told her.

"What?! I thought they checked the place? How could this happen?" Kim asked freaking out.

"I don't know. Voight wants us down there now." Kevin said grabbing his coat and heading to the door.

Kim followed him a little out of it. Kevin noticed and said, "I'll drive".

"Are you okay?" Kim asked as she put her hand on Adam's face when she got to him. He was sitting in the back of an ambulance with Gabby Dawson looking at his head when Kim and Kevin arrived on scene.

"Yeah. Gabby says I will be." He responded dryly. He was pissed he let the guy get a jump on him and now they had no idea where his cousin was.

"It doesn't look like he will need stitches but he probably has a concussion" Gabby told Kim. "And he is refusing to go to Med."  
"I wouldn't expect anything less." Kim told her.

"I figured. Just make sure he doesn't do anything to crazy until he heals." Gabby said as she left them.

"Like I have any control of that." Kim joked her here.

"What happened?" Kim asked him once Gabby finally left them there.

"I don't know. Where were in her apartment getting some stuff I heard a noise and went to turn around and then something hit me over the head. Next thing I know Olinsky was standing over me." Adam told her. "I feel so stupid." He said as he put his head on her chest.

"Its not you fault" Kim told him as she ran her hand over the back of his head trying not touch where he was hit.

"It is. We should have had someone else go and get her stuff so she wouldn't have been there." Adam said getting angry. "Now she is gone and we have no idea where she is."  
"We are going to find her don't worry." Kim reassured him.

Voight then made his way to where Kim and Adam were at the ambulance.

"You two get back to the district and start running down known associates and family so we can figure out where he may have taken her. Olinksy and Halstead are headed to his place now." Voight told him.

"You're benching us? I need to find her. I can't find her from the district." Adam said to Voight.

"Well she still isn't cleared." Voight said nodding towards Kim. "And there is a reason you brought this to me instead of dealing with it yourself. You will still be helping just not from the field. And I believe Dawson said you have to take it easy."

Kim could see Adam wanted to fight him on this so she asked, "But you will call us as soon as you find her so we can go and meet her to make sure she is okay, right?" Kim hoped this would sooth Adam's worry a bit.

"Of course." Voight said. "Now you two get out of here. The faster we get some leads the faster we will have her back." Then he walked to where Erin and some uniforms were talking.

"Come on let's get back to the district." Kim said holding out her hand to Adam to help him up.

Adam took her hand and stood up from where he sat on the bumper of the ambulance. He then wrapped his around her shoulder and the two of them walked off towards his car together.

* * *

A/N: Who loved that Burzek picture in last nights episode?! It killed my soul.


	22. Its not your Fault

A/N: 1. This was going to be two separate chapters but i decided to combine them. 2. I was going to wait to upload but I have been loving all the reviews I decided to upload early. 3. Please keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Adam paced back and forth in the bullpen while Kim sat on the computer looking up at him occasionally as he talked.

"We were so stupid. We should have sent someone else to get her stuff. I should have taken her right to my place." Adam said out loud.

"We checked the place we followed everything. Its not your fault babe." Kim told him to reassure him. She felt weird calling him babe in the bullpen but no one else was there and she needed to make him feel better.

"Its all my fault. I was so stupid." Adam proclaimed.

"Adam." Kim said raising her voice, which made him stop in his tracks. She got up and walked over to him. She had him lean on one of desk so she could look him in the eye.

"This is not your fault. Mac would not want you to blame yourself. It happened and now we need to find her but I can't do these searches and reassure you at the same time. So get everything you need to get out now and then lets get to work." Kim said. She didn't want to be firm with him she wanted to just be there and take care of him but they unfortunately didn't have that luxury. They needed to get work done.

Adam leaned his head on Kim shoulder and started to cry. "I let her down."

"No babe. Its okay." Kim said as she stroked his hair. "We are going to find her. We will get her back."

"I hope so." Adam said finally leaning up.

"We will." Kim reassured him. They had to or Adam was going to spiral if they didn't. She saw how bad he lost it when he was only semi-invested in the case with Felicia, she couldn't imagine if they lost his cousin what he would do.

After standing there for a few minutes in silence Adam finally said, "I don't know if I could do this without you."

"Well you don't have to find that out anytime soon." Kim said as she stroked her hand across his face.

"Kim." Adam said and then paused. She knew what he was going to say because she could feel it too and wanted to say it but this wasn't the right time.

"Adam. I know." Kim said and then paused. "But not right now. Lets find Mac first."

Adam sighed. He knew she was right. He had wanted to tell her 'I love you' again for a while but was waiting. When they got back together they discussed that they still loved each other but they hadn't said the words since.

"We should get back to work." Adam finally said. As much as he wanted to continue to wallow he needed to do something to save Mac.

The two of them sat there going through financial records, running aliases, and whatever they could to find out where he could have taken Mackenzie. The team had called in and they didn't find anything at his apartment. Kim was scrolling through known associates when she found it.

"Adam. I got something. Call Voight." Kim said. "He cosigned a lease with a Derek Wheeler on Belmont."

"Let's go we can call him on the way." Adam said getting up and grabbing his gun.

"Adam we should wait." Kim said grabbing his arm.

"Kim, this is Mac." Adam pleaded.

"Yeah and if the two of us go in without back up, with you being emotional, we could all end up dead. There is a reason you went to Voight in the first place. Let's let him take care of it and we can meet them there to be there for Mac when they get her." Kim explained. She knew how bad he wanted to be there but it would not end well if they were.

"Okay. Call him. Then we leave in five." Adam finally said.

"Okay. We will leave in 5." Kim said as she pulled out her phone to call Voight.

Kim drove while Adam bounced his knee in the passenger seat of the car. He was so anxious to get there and make sure Mac was okay. He couldn't bare the thought of something happening to her. They had hit some traffic but Kim refused to put her lights on at first to delay them getting there a bit. Voight had asked her to take her time when she called to let them know about the office space to keep him away as long as possible incase something went down.

"We are almost there. I can hear the sirens." Kim said trying to calm him down a bit.

Adam ran out of the car before Kim could even stop it. Al stopped him from running in the building.

"She's okay." Al said as he held Adam back.

"I need to see her." Adam protested.

"They are bringing her down now. She is a little shaken up. Jay had to shoot him to save her." Al explained. He was glad Kim had managed to delay Adam getting here. It was not a pretty site or an easy take down.

"She's okay?" Adam asked taking a few deep breaths.

"She is going to need to go to Med but she will be okay." Al assured him just as Kim joined the two of them.

"You got him?" Kim asked Al as she put her hand on Adam's back.

"Halstead had to kill him, but yeah we got him." Al told him.

Adam was so relieved. She pulled Kim into his arms. He needed to hold on to someone.

After about a minute Dawson and Brett came down with Erin and Mackenzie on a stretch. Adam ran to them.

"Hey. She is okay." Erin said before Adam tried to smother Mackenzie.

"Adam." Mackenzie said softly as Dawson and Brett wheeled her to the ambulance.

"I'm here. I'm here." Adam said as he grabbed her hand and followed them to the ambulance. Adam looked back at Kim for a second and she gave him a nod confirming his look asking her to meet him at the hospital.

Adam sat next to Mackenzie's hospital bed not leaving her side. The jerk beat her before the team showed up and cracked a few of her ribs. Now that she was a sleep he just kept replaying their conversation in his head.

 _"I'm so sorry, Adam. This was all my fault."_

 _"No, Mac. If this was anyone's fault it was mine. We should have never brought you back to your apartment."_

 _"Adam don't you dare blame yourself for this. You saved me. Your team saved me. If I didn't come to you, who knew what would have happened to me."_

 _"But…"_

 _"No buts Adam. I know you. You will let this eat at you but don't. I am okay. And I will be okay. So you better be to. I don't want you slipping down the rabbit hole because of this and messing things up with Kim, again. You two seem good for each other."_

 _"You're going to let me take care of you at least then."_

 _"Okay."_

Adam was lost in his own head when Kim knocked on the door lightly.

"Hey." Kim said as she made her way in with a brown bag. "I brought some sandwiches for everyone."  
"Thanks" Adam said as she stood up and walked over to her. He took the bag placed it on the table. Then he gently grabbed her by the arm and pulls her out into the hall.

Once they are out in the hall Adam wraps his arms around her and pulls her tightly to his chest. He just needed to feel her up against him. She always comforted him and he needed it more than ever.

"She's okay?" Kim said once Adam finally let go of her.

"Yeah. She will be." Adam said hanging his head a little low. Then he looked her in the eye and said, "I know I said this before we got back together but I haven't since. If this has taught me anything is that anything can happen and with that I need you to know that I love you, Kim."

"I love you too, Adam." Kim replied. It felt so good to finally say it again. She leaned forward and kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her again. When they finally pulled away Kim said, "So I have been thinking…"

"Well that's never a good thing." Adam replied with a small smirk.

"Hey!" Kim said and playfully hit him.

"Go on. You were thinking" Adam said with a small smile.

"So I was thinking, Mac probably won't want to go back to her apartment after everything that had happened there. And maybe she should move into your apartment." Kim finally said.

"But I only have one bedroom." Adam said confused.

"That's where the second part of my plan comes in. You move in with me." Kim told him. She wasn't sure how he was going to take it so she didn't say it with the full confidence she normally talks with.

"Really?" Adam asked. He loved the idea but wanted to make sure.

"Yeah. I mean you have practically been living there anyway. And it's close to work. And you will be close to Mac. And.." Before Kim could finish Adam started kissing her to shut her up.

"I'm in." Adam told her.

Kim smiled. "Good." And kissed him again. When they pulled away Adam said, "As much as I love kissing you can we go eat those sandwiches I am starving."

Kim laughed and responded, "Of course. We have plenty of time for kissing later."


	23. Have no Doubts

6 weeks later

"Are you serious, man?" Kevin asked Adam as they sat drinking beers at Molly's. "We are going to do this again?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna ask her. I just have to figure out how." Adam said. He knew he wanted to ask her for a while now but wanted to wait to make sure everything was good. They were living together for over a month now and everything was good. He wouldn't say perfect, they still have their little fights but he would rather fight with her than anyone else in the world. And the fights meant they were communicating which they both knew was important for them.

"Please don't put the ring in her locker again." Kevin said as he signaled for Stella to bring them another round.

"I'm not that dumb." Adam said remembering that day and everything that happened after it. "It's going to be different this time. Everything is going to be right. I'm going to make sure she knows I'm in this and I'm not going anywhere this time. I want her to have no doubts."

"I'm happy for you, bro. But what are you going to do about work? Voight has been okay with you guys together but I'm not sure you guys can work together if you are married." Kevin said. He loved working with his two best friends but there had to be some rule against married cops being in the same unit.

"I'm already working on it." Adam told Kevin. Adam had Al call his friend over in SWAT to see if they needed anyone. As much as he wanted to stay in Intelligence he knew he wouldn't be able to if him and Kim got married. And he wanted to marry Kim more than he wanted to stay in Intelligence.

"You're gonna leave Intelligence?" Kevin asked his friend.

"Yeah. I mean Intelligence just kind of fell in my lap where it has been Kim's dream. If either of us should leave it should be me. I should see what else is out there. Al is making some calls for me." Adam explained.

"Yeah. Hate to see you leave though." Kevin said.

"Same. But I will still see you all plenty since my potential wife will be working with you all." Adam said loving the way calling Kim his wife sounded.

"True." Kevin agreed. "So do you know how you are going to ask yet?"

"Ask what?" Stella asked as she brought the guys their beers.

"Nothing." Adam said with a smile.

"A huh." Stella said smiling back. "I'll give you free shots if you tell me."

"No you won't!" Hermann yelled at her from behind the bar.

"I will." Stella said softly as she walked back to the bar.

Adam and Kevin just laughed.

"So?" Kevin asked once they were alone again.

"Not sure. I know I need to get a new ring. And then plan something big." Adam said. That other ring had some bad memories. He wanted them to have a new, fresh start without those old bad memories.

"Well you came to the right man for help planning a big event." Kevin said. "And I think I have the perfect idea."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! Please review!


	24. Acting weird Lately

A few weeks later

"What are you doing?" Kim asked when she turned around from the coffee pot and saw Adam bending down on one knee.

"Sorry I just noticed my shoe lace was untied." Adam said with a smile. Kim just shook her head at him and walked around him with her coffee. He had been acting weird lately.

"Kevin wants everyone to hit up Molly's tonight. I'm gonna text Mac to join too to get her out." Adam told him when he walked by her desk with his coffee.

"Good. She needs to get out more besides our place." Kim replied. Pretty much any day they were home from work early enough Mackenzie would join them for dinner. Her and Kim had become pretty good friends at this point and Kim never minded her company.

* * *

"It seems like everyone we know is here." Kim said as her and Adam made their way through Molly's to the bar. She saw all of House 51, some of the friends from Chicago Med, and their team was at the bar talking to Antonio and Sylvie. And Kevin was talking to Mac there as well.

"Looks like we got a party here." Adam said once they found everyone at the bar.

Adam was standing behind Kim and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He started talking to Kevin and Mac and then whispered to Kim, "Can you order us some drinks?"

Kim moved closer to the bar and ordered drinks. While she waited she chatted with Antonio and Sylvie. Once Otis handed her the beers she went to turn to give it to Adam and ask him if he had any cash and she found him behind her down on one knee.

"What?" Kim said with the two beers in her hand.

"Sorry. I dropped my cash." He said as she stood up with some bills in his hand. He put a ten on the counter for Otis and said thanks before taking the beer from Kim. Kim stood there with a slightly shocked face on.

"Were you expecting something?" Slyvie whispered to Kim after she noticed her face. Adam had gone back to his conversation with Kevin and Mac.

"No. Its just the second time that has happened today." Kim told her.

"Weird." Sylvie said.

"Yeah. Weird." Kim replied before taking a sip of her beer. Kim's brain was now reeling. They hadn't talked about getting engaged again. She figured they would talk about it eventually but things were good now. She didn't even know if that was something he still wanted. She knew she did but she wasn't really thinking about it. Until now.

"Why is your brain going a million miles a second?" Adam asked a few minutes later.

"What?" Kim said pulling her self out of her thoughts. "Nothing."

"Okay." Adam replied with a smile and then kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

The next morning Kim woke up and realized Adam was not in bed with her. She was about to get out of bed when Adam walked in with a tray of food.

"Oh, good, you are up." Adam said with a smile when he saw her. "I thought we could have breakfast in bed."

"You made breakfast?" Kim asked very confused.

"Ha. No. I went out to the deli." Adam said as he placed a tray with egg sandwiches and muffins in front of her.

"Oh okay." Kim said as Adam placed a kiss on top of Kim's head.

"Let me just go get the coffee." Adam said. Before walking out of the room he added, "Oh and check the food before you eat and make sure no one put anything in it."

"What?!" Kim asked _. Did he really say that? Am I going crazy?_ Were all questions Kim asked herself. _He wasn't dumb enough to put a ring in an egg sandwich was he? I would prefer the locker again to that._

Adam walked back in with the coffees. "What would be in our food?" Kim asked.

"Oh. I was joking. When I was waiting for the food I was talking with them and it came up that I was a cop and they gave me some funny looks."

"Oh." Was all Kim said. _Am I disappointed he isn't proposing all these times I thought he was?_

"You okay, darlin'?" Adam asked as he got back into bed next to Kim. He had a small smile on his face that Kim could not see at the moment because she was staring at her coffee.

"Yeah." Kim said shaking herself out of it. "I actually think I am a bit hungover."

"Well eat up then. It will help you feel better before we go out later." Adam told her as he grabbed a sandwich off the tray.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked. She didn't remember having plans.

"Gabby didn't tell you yesterday? They are having a bunch of us over for dinner tonight. Antonio and Sylvie, Jay and Erin, Mouch and Platt, and us." Adam said while Kim picked at her muffin.

"She must have forgot. Okay. But I am not sitting next to Platt for a whole evening." Kim joked.

"We will corner Erin next to her. She loves Erin." Adam joked even though both of them knew they were both a bit serious in this conversation.

"Deal. But if she asks?" Kim asked.

"We have no idea what she is talking about. She must be going crazy." Adam said with a smile.

"We are a great team." Kim said before leaning over and giving Adam a kiss.

"Yes, we are." Adam replied and the two of them continued to chat and finish their breakfast.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter got anyone's hopes up. It may have been a little mean. And yes Adam knew what he was doing all the times. Please review and look forward to the next chapter!


	25. Even better Together

Kim walked into her and Adam's apartment on Saturday afternoon after spending the morning doing paperwork at the office. Voight had told her the night before he needed her and Erin in to finish some work. Work was not where she wanted to spend her Saturday morning but her and Erin made the best of it.

"Adam are you here?" Kim called as she dropped her bag on the floor by the door and wandered through the apartment. She walked into the bedroom to see if maybe he was asleep since he was out late with Kevin and Jay last night but instead she found a large box with a note on it on the bed. She walked over and picked up the note.

 _Baby, get ready, put this on, and meet me at our place at 6._

 _Xoxo Adam_

Kim smiled at this. She knew our place meant their favorite restaurant they would go to when they were a secret. He had been doing a lot of cute things for her lately but this was a little over the top. She opened the box and found a beautiful cream-colored dress inside. She took a shower and got ready unsure of what the night held. She sent Adam a text to see if he would give her any more information but she never got a response. She was finally ready around 5:30 she walked out of the apartment to go to her car but found a man with a town car waiting for her.

"Ms. Burgess?" He asked when he saw her.

"Um. Yes." Kim responded very confused.

"I am Ralph. I will be your driver for the night." The man told her.

"Really?" Kim asked. Adam hadn't mentioned it.

"Yes. Mr. Ruzek hired me for you for the night." He said and he opened the door for Kim to get in.

"Okay." Kim said tentatively as she got in the car.

As she rode in the back of the car she had butterflies in her stomach. She didn't want to think that this would be it since she had already so many false hopes about him proposing. Maybe it was their anniversary and she forgot, she thought. The butterflies increased when they pulled up in front of the restaurant and saw Adam standing there. He had on slacks, a white button up shirt, and a black sports coat on.

Kim got out of the car and started walking towards him. He was looking at his feet as she walked towards him but when he finally looked up and saw her walking towards him he got the biggest smile on his face.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Adam said before kissing her on the cheek when she reached him.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." Kim said pulling on his jacket. "And thank you for this dress it is beautiful. But aren't we a little dressed up for dinner?"

"This isn't just dinner." Adam said.

"What?" Kim asked.

Adam took a deep breath, reached into his pocket, and then leaned down on to one knee. Kim gasped at the sight putting her hands over mouth.

"Kim, I know things have not always been perfect between us. But I don't need perfect as long as I have you in my life. I love you so much. I have lived my life without you in it and I know I never want to do that ever again. You make everyday better for me and I want that for the rest of my life. So, will you marry me?" Adam asked as he popped open the ring box to reveal a simple yet beautiful ring with three small stones and a rose gold band.

"Yes. Of course." Kim said nodding her head and trying to hold back her tears.

Adam stood up and pulled Kim into his arms and kissed her fiercely. When he finally pulled away he took the ring and put it on her finger.

"You are never getting this ring back from me." Kim told Adam to reassure him she was in this no matter what.

"Good. I was actually hoping to give you another one today too." Adam said with a sly smile.

"What?" Kim asked very confused.

"Well our last go at this our issue was setting a date. So I did that already. The date is today." Adam said.

Kim was still confused. Adam then led her into the restaurant and when he opened the door she was in shock. Standing near the door was her sister, Erin, and Mackenzie in match emerald green dresses. Her niece Zoe was also there in a flower girl dress. Sitting in seats lining the aisle were all their friends from the district, the firehouse, and Chicago Med, as well as their families. At the alter Kevin, Jay, and Al all stood in line wearing suits. There were twinkling lights and flowers everywhere. It was simply beautiful.

"We are getting married now?" Kim asked looking at Adam in awe of all she saw and him.

"No time like the present, Darlin'." Adam said giving her a kiss on the side of her head. "I thought about eloping but then the list of people who would be mad at us for doing so would be way too long. This was my next idea."

"We would have killed you both." Mackenzie said over Adam's shoulder.

"Why?" Kim asked. She was afraid he was scared she was going to run away again.

"Because I am ready to be your husband already." Adam replied.

"Okay." Kim said. She was now digesting that she was getting married right now.

"This is okay, right?" Adam asked now afraid he messed up. He was hoping for her to be a little more excited.

"Yes." Kim replied fast. "This is amazing, Adam. I'm just digesting. Let's get married."

"Let's get married." Adam repeated. "I have to go take my spot then. I'll see you up there." Adam said and then walked up the aisle to take his place next to Kevin and the officiant.

Erin, Mackenzie, and her sister, Nicole, then came over to her. Erin handed her a bouquet of flowers while her sister fixed her dress.

"You knew about this the whole morning and didn't say anything?" Kim asked Erin.

"I knew about it for weeks." Erin admitted. "I was in charge of keeping you distracted this morning while the boys and Mackenzie did this."

"You all suck." Kim said with a small chuckle.

"You love us." Nicole said. "You are a lucky girl for getting a guy who would do all this for you."

"That I am." Kim replied.

"Okay. I think we are getting this show on the road." Mackenzie said and they all got in line to walk down the short aisle.

The ceremony was magical but a bit of a blur for Kim. She remembers crying as Adam said his vows to her and watched him tear up and she said her own. She's just spoke from the heart when asked her for her vows.

"Adam I have tried multiple times to get over you in the past but it never worked. I guess there was a reason." The crowd laughed at this. "You have looked out for me when I have needed it. You have held me and protected me when I needed to cry. You have made me smile when I am down. And have made me feel loved like I never have been in my life. I love you so much and promise to do all the same things for you. I promise I will always be there for you when you need me, and even when you don't. I promise to have your back, like you have always had mine. And finally I promise to never doubt your love for me or put you in a situation where you would doubt mine. I promise to always show you that I love you."

After the officiant pronounced them husband and wife. The kiss was spectacular as their friends and family all cheered for them. And Kim could not be happier to now be Kim Ruzek.

After the ceremony the turned the restaurant around for the reception while everyone took pictures at the park across the street. They even got a picture of the whole Intelligence team together and Kevin and Erin's insistence. Voight was not a fan of the idea but reluctantly agreed. "This is the nicest we are all ever going to look together!" Erin told him. They even got Antonio to join for one.

During the first dance Kim asked Adam, "Did you really plan this all? I thought you hate planning."

"I would love to take credit for this but it was mostly Kevin and Mac, with some help from Erin and your sister. I just knew I didn't want to wait to marry you and they kind of took care of the rest. I guess they were just as eager to get you down the aisle as I was." Adam admitted.

The one part of the evening Kim remembered perfectly was Kevin's best man speech.

Kevin stood up and asked for everyone to pause so he could say a few words, "I am a very lucky man because I get to call these two people my best friends. And watching your two best friends fall in love is one of the greatest things. I have been there for the good times and the bad but not matter what I have seen the love between them. Even during their worst times the love they had for each other was always obvious. They are both extraordinary people on their own but are even better when they are together. And I wish them all the happiness in the world going forward." Everyone raised their glasses and Kim stood up to give him a hug with tears in her eyes.

The wedding would not have been complete without some sass from Platt.

"Is there a reason I was not asked to be a bridesmaid?" Platt asked the two of them as they were talking with their friends from Firehouse 51.

"I didn't get a choice in who was in the bridal party." Kim told her. "I actually didn't get a say in any of this." Kim now laughed at this. She got to have an amazing wedding without one ounce of planning. It was pretty spectacular.

"And if you did get a choice?" Platt asked raising her eyebrow.

"You would have been my first call." Kim reassured her.

At the end of the night everyone made their way home and Adam looked at Kim. "You ready to go home, Mrs. Ruzek?" He asked her with a giant smile on his face.

"I am very ready Mr. Ruzek." Kim replied smiling equally as big. Adam scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the car.

* * *

A/N: I am very anxious with this update. I wanted to write a Burzek wedding instead of just having them elope. I hope I did it justice and you guys like it.


	26. Ruzek 1 and Ruzek 2

Adam walked into the door of his new precinct. It definitely felt weird not to be walking into the 21st and having Platt bust his ass. But he was looking forward to it. He had been in Intelligence his whole career so far so getting to see the way another unit works was exciting for Adam. Kim had packed him a lunch this morning and wished him a good first day. It was weird for the two of them not to ride to work together but it was what they had to do. Adam remembered when he told the team and Kim he was transferring at the wedding.

 _The team was all together when Kim and Adam approached them during the reception._

 _"So are we going to call you Ruzek 1 and Ruzek 2 at work?" Jay asked._

 _Kim and Erin laughed at this but everyone else was a bit solemn. Kim then realized everyone knew something she didn't. And Jay and Erin._

 _"Well about that." Adam started._

 _"What?" Kim asked as she turned her head to look up at him._

 _"We can't have a married couple in the unit." Voight told Kim._

 _"Okay." Kim said with her mind running of what they were going to do. She did not want to go back to patrol._

 _"I will be starting at SWAT on Monday." Adam told them all. Kevin and Al knew but this was new news to Jay and Erin. And most importantly Kim._

 _"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" Kim asked him._

 _"If I told you, you would ask questions and it would have ruined the surprise of today." Adam told her._

 _"But." Kim said._

 _"No buts. This is what I want. I want to be married to you. And I want you to stay in Intelligence. Besides I need a change of scenery work wise. You all have worked somewhere else but I have only been in Intelligence." Adam explained to her in front of everyone._

 _"Well the bullpen will be quiet without you, Ruzek." Erin said._

 _"You will still have a Ruzek. She just might not be as annoying as me." Adam said as she wrapped his arm around Kim._

 _"The new and improved Ruzek." Jay joked._

 _"Ouch, man." Adam said._

 _"To the Ruzeks" Kevin said as he held out his glass for a toast._

 _"To the Ruzeks." everyone repeated as they raised their glasses._

Adam approached the desk Sergeant. He wasn't sure what to expect.

"Hi. I am looking for Sergeant Turner." Adam said to the man.

"You must be the newbie, Ruzek." The man said with a smile.

"Yes, sir." Adam said.

"Don't you call me, sir. You can call me Frank. Here let me show you where to go." The Sergeant said.

Adam was super thrown off by how friendly he was. That was something he would have to get used to.

Frank led Adam to the SWAT area. "Hey Turner, I got your newbie." Frank yelled as they entered the office area.

"Ruzek. Its nice to see you again." Turner said as he entered the room.

"You too. Sarge." Adam said confidently as he went to shake his hand. This was his first time meeting his new colleagues and wanted to make a good impression.

"Guys. This is Adam Ruzek. He is transferring from Intelligence. Be nice." Turner said addressing his unit.

"Are we ever anything but nice?" A man sitting to Adam's left asked.

"Pretty much always." The Sergeant replied. And the rest of the unit laughed.

"Martinez and Hunter, show Ruzek the weapons area and what will be his for now." The Sergeant said to the two men in the back of the room. "Ruzek when you are done come see me and we will discuss some of the classes you will have to enroll it."

"Yes sir." Adam replied and walked back to meet Martinez and Hunter.

"So are all the stories about Intelligence true?" Martinez asked Adam as they were going through some of the arsenal they had available in SWAT.

"I'd say probably about half are." Adam said with a small chuckle.

"Why'd you transfer? You guys see just as much action as we do here." Hunter asked.

"Against department regulations to work with my wife." Adam told them casually.

"You gave up Intelligence for her? Most people would kill to be in Intelligence. You must really love her." Martinez said.

"I do. She is the best thing in my life. You will all meet her." Adam told them.

"Yeah you will have to bring her for drinks." Hunter said. "I'm sure my girlfriend would love to have another girl to hang out with when we go out."

Adam was sitting at the kitchen table going through all the information his sergeant gave him earlier when Kim walked in the door.

"Honey, I'm home." She called out with a laugh.

"Hi Darlin'. How was work?" Adam asked while he heard her in the other room putting her stuff down. Kim didn't answer right away and walked into the kitchen. The first thing Adam noticed was her black eye.

"What happened?" Adam asked in concern as she stood up to get a better look at her eye. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good. The perp wasn't a big fan of being handcuffed earlier. Don't worry he looks worse. I got him and then Jay added another punch for good measure." Kim explained as he stroked her face.

"Good." Adam said. He was going to have a hard time getting used to not being there to have her back in those instances.

"How was your first day? I want to here everything." Kim said taking a seat at the table.

"Good. I have to take some academy classes. The team is nice and invited us for drinks tomorrow. They want to meet the women I would leave Intelligence for." Adam told her.

"Oh Boy." Kim said. She was excited to meet his team. The guys that would have his back but she was afraid she was going to get built up in their heads and not live up to their imagination. They were probably expecting someone more like Erin then her, Kim thought.

"And get this" Adam said prepping her for what he was about to say, "The desk Sergeant was probably one of the friendliest people I met. He gave me a lollipop on the way out tonight." Adam told her.

"You are going to have to get used to that." Kim joked.

"Yeah that might be the hardest part. Besides not seeing you at work." Adam told her as he grabbed her hand across the table.

"I guess we will be a normal couple now." Kim said. They both knew normal couples didn't work together but it was still going to be weird not working together.

"You mean normal couples don't spend their days raiding criminal hideouts together with their best friends and giant guns?" Adam asked.

"Only on TV." Kim responded.

* * *

A/N: Please don't hate me! I know the idea of Adam leaving intelligence sucks but don't worry its not the last they will see of him. I wanted this to be somewhat realistic and a married couple working in the same unit isn't realistic at all.


	27. When we get Home

3 months later

Kim's phone went off on the nightstand next to her bed. She rolled over to answer it and noticed the clock said it was 3 am.

"Yeah?" Kim said into the phone.

"I'll be right there." Kim responded when Voight said they needed her at a crime scene. Adam woke up to this.

"Work?" Adam asked as she tried to wrap his arms around her to get her to stay in bed.

"Yeah. And Voight did not sound happy." Kim said groggily trying to get out of bed.

"He never sounds happy. That's not an accurate way to judge a case." Adam said as he sat up and watched Kim go through her dresser to look for something to wear.

"Good point." Kim said as she grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. "Go back to sleep. I'll text you later." Kim told him.

"If you insist." Adam said as he laid back down on the bed. When Kim finished getting dressed she grabbed her bag and walked over to Adam's side of the bed and gave him a kiss on his head before leaving the apartment. "Love you." She whispered.

"Love you too." He whispered back.

When he first started working SWAT he would insist on staying up with her when she got the early morning/late night work calls but eventually they became so frequent he just started going back to sleep once Kim told him to. He would get the occasional late night call as well but not nearly as much as Kim did. He missed it a bit expect when he got to go back to sleep.

* * *

Adam was doing some paper work in the office that afternoon from the raid they helped the Gang Unit with the previous day when his phone buzzed.

 _See you soon._

Adam was confused for a second by the text his wife had sent him but then his Sergeant came out of the office.

"Intelligence needs us at a warehouse in Harvey. Gear up and lets go." Turner said to his team.

Adam was always the first one ready when they had to help Intelligence.

"Excited to see the wifey?" Martinez asked busting his balls as they road the spot.

"I'm more excited to see Voight. That raspy voice always gets me going." Ruzek joked back with his friend. He had shown them the way to Molly's so he got to hang out with both teams often. He enjoyed his new squad they were good friends, but Intelligence would always be his family.

They got out of their truck and Turner went to go talk to Voight. Adam and Martinez went over to talk with Kim, Jay and the guy that took his spot, Ruiz.

"What we got?" Adam asked coming up behind Kim. They always kept it professional when they were on the job. They both loved when they got to see each other at work.

"A crew running drugs, guns, and girls. This is their headquarters." Kim explained to Adam and Martinez.

"Ruzek." Voight called.

"Yeah." Adam and Kim both called out at the same time.

"Well that was cute." Jay joked.

"Okay, both Ruzeks." Voight said. "You take these two" referring to Ruiz and Martinez "through the east door with Lindsay. And Halstead I need you to find a spot with your long gun at the back door incase anyone gets out."

"Yes sir." The three of them said in unison.

Erin and Kim followed Martinez into the warehouse with Adam and Ruiz behind them the warehouse quietly without seeing anyone until they heard shots ringing out from the other side of the warehouse. Then men with guns starting running at them from different directions. Adam shot a few coming at Kim before she even saw them. But with him concentrating on Kim he almost didn't see the one coming at Lindsay from the side.

"Lindsay. Watch out." He yelled and fired at the perp. The perp's gun went off as Adam hit him and the bullet just grazed Lindsay's thigh.

"Ow." Lindsay yelled and grabbed her leg.

"Kim get her out of here." Adam yelled in Kim's direction as she shot a guy coming at her with his gun drawn. Kim then turned and saw Erin's bloody leg and covered her as they made their way back out of the warehouse.

When Adam finally made it back out with Martinez while Intelligence was finishing wrangling the perps they left alive, Erin was already sitting in the back of an ambulance.

"Just a flesh wound." Kim told the two of them.

"Thanks for still having my back, Ruzek." Erin said as the paramedic finished wrapping her leg up.

"Always." Ruzek said to her. "Who else will roll their eyes at every other sentence that came out of my mouth if I didn't have you." Ruzek joked as Martinez raised his hand behind him.

"And the truth comes out." Kim joked.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Adam said. "We gotta go. I'll meet you at Molly's after work, darlin'." Adam said and gave Kim a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"My hero." Erin greeted Adam when him and the SWAT guys joined the rest of them at Molly's later that night.

"Isn't his head big enough?" Hunter joked back.

"They know you so well already." Jay joked. He moved his arm from around Erin and put it out for Adam to shake. "Thanks for having her back man."

"I got you guys no matter what." Adam told him. "Now where is that beautiful wife of mine?" Adam asked the group.

"Right here." Kim said as she came from the back of the bar area with a beer in her hands. "Was just catching up with Sylvie and Gabby." She told him. Adam wrapped his arms around her when she got close enough and planted a kiss on her.

"Ugh gross." Multiple people from each unit said.

"Oh shove it. You all love us." Adam said before kissing his wife again.

"This is a family friendly bar, Ruzeks." Hermann yelled at them from behind bar.

"Fine we will save it for home." Adam said give a wink to Kim. The two of them enjoyed the night with their friends. Kim got along really well with the SWAT guys. She was talking with Hunter and Martinez and Martinez was telling Hunter how good Kim was shooting earlier during the raid. Hunter then turned to some of the Intelligence unit and asked, "Can we switch Ruzeks at one point? We like this one," as he pointed to Kim who was now blushing a bit.

"No. We like our Ruzek. No trades." Erin quipped back.

"Excuse me but I am the original Ruzek and no one wants me?" Adam chimed in.

"We want you. We just want to have this one sometimes too. She is a great shot." Martinez told them.

"She is. She saved my life." Jay added.

"Hey. I am good too!" Adam said now getting a little defensive.

"Yes, honey. You are great too." Kim said as she walked over and snuggled into his arm. She looked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"My wife says I'm great I don't care what you guys think." Adam now told them all.

"That's all that matters." Hunter said as everyone laughed.

On the ride home Kim looked over to Adam and said, "I don't think I have told you recently but I am really happy with our life together. Work is good, our friends are good, and we are great." Kim told him as she grabbed his hand that was not on the steering wheel. "I never thought I could be this happy. I love you."

"Back at you Darlin'." Adam said. "And I will show you exactly how happy I am and how much I love you when we get home."

* * *

A/N: I think we are coming down to the home stretch. Only a few more chapters left. Thanks so far to everyone who has been reviewing! I love reading what you all think!


	28. Whatever happens, Happens

Adam walked into the apartment after a late night at work. Part of him was hoping Kim was already a sleep because she had been a bit cranky the last few days and not her normal self. He closed the door quietly behind him and locked his gun in the hall safe and then walked in and saw Kim sitting on the couch in front of the TV and working on her laptop. She didn't see him yet and must not have heard him come in over the sound of the TV so he stood there and watched her for a second. She was concentrating on something on her computer and had the little wrinkle in her forehead. She looked just as beautiful to him as the day they got married.

"Hey Darlin'. What are you still doing up?" Adam asked as he walked over to the couch. As much as he was hoping she would be a sleep already he was still happy he got to see her at the end of his day.

"Hi." Kim said with a little smile on her face. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I came in quietly cause I figured you would be sleeping by now and didn't want to wake you." Adam told her. "What are you still doing up?"

"Just doing some research and waiting for you." Kim told him.

"Research for what?" Adam asked.

"Here, open this first and then I will explain." Kim said handing Adam a small box.

"What is this for?" Adam asked now afraid he was missing something. He didn't want to be the husband that forgot anniversaries.

"Just open it." Kim pleaded with a smile.

"Adam opened the box and pulled out a very small t-shirt. He turned it around and written on it was "Future CPD". It took Adam a minute for it to register as Kim just sat there staring at him.

"You're pregnant?!" Adam asked excitedly as Kim stood up from where she was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah." Kim said nodding her head. "I took the test this morning. That's the reason I have been so unbearable lately."

Adam grabbed her into his arms and spun her around and then kissed her. This was so exiting. They hadn't been trying but they also weren't not trying. They figured they would go with a whatever-happens, happens kind of approach.

"You haven't been that bad." Adam said once he finished kissing her but still held her in his arms.

"Well I'm glad you think so because my research says it might get worse." Kim told him. "Apparently pregnancy hormones are a real bitch."

"Well I will be here for whatever you need." Adam told her. He then put his hand on her stomach. "You got our little baby in there."

"I do." Kim said with a big smile on her face. She was so happy that he was so happy. She couldn't ask for anything more in life.

"What else has your research said? Do we have to go to the doctor? We are going to have to buy so much stuff. You weren't out in the field today were you? Did you tell Voight? We are going to have to move, we don't have enough room here for a baby. When are we going to tell everyone?" Adam asked in rapid fire.

"Woah there." Kim said with a small laugh. She loved how excited he was already. "Lets back this up a bit. I schedule the doctor's appointment for Friday you will have to ask your Sergeant for the morning off so you can come. And I will talk to Voight once we go to the doctors and find out more information."

"Okay." Adam said nodding his head as the two of them sat back down the couch and he rested his hand on her stomach again. "How are you so calm right now?"

"I have had twelve hours to take this in. You should have seen me this morning I was freaking out a bit. Al thought I was losing my mind." Kim explained.

"How did you know to take the test?" Adam asked.

"Besides me being cranky behind belief lately, I knew when Kevin placed a cup of coffee on my desk and I had to run to the bathroom to hurl just from the smell. Then I realized I hadn't had my period in a while. So I told them I had to run out for something grabbed a test and took in the district bathroom." Kim explained.

"So we are the only ones that know?" Adam asked.

"Us and the receptionist and the doctors office. Yes. I wasn't going to let anyone know until you did." Kim said.

"Okay." Adam said. He was still taking everything in and was so happy. "So what do we do now?"

"I think just relax and be happy about it until we see the doctor." Kim told him.

"Well I think its time I get my beautiful wife and our baby to bed then so I can show you how happy I am." Adam said before kissing Kim.

"Can you maybe show me how happy you are tomorrow? We are kinda exhausted right now." Kim said as she put her hand on her stomach.

"Whatever you and baby want, Darlin'." Adam told her.

"I could get used to this." Kim replied as she closed her laptop with a smile on her face.


	29. How great life Is

They were so prepared but Adam still felt like he had no idea what was going on. _It's too early_. He thought when he got the call from Kevin. Kim was only at 35 weeks but the doctors said it might be a possibility. He saw the Intelligence team minus Erin when he got the waiting room of Chicago Med. He still remembers tell him all perfectly.

 _"What is your long face doing here?" Jay asked as Kim and Adam stepped out of Voight's office with him in tow._

 _"We have an announcement to make." Adam told them all._

 _"No way!" Erin squealed right away._

 _"Just wait!" Kim laughed at her._

 _"So it seems Kim and I go above and beyond not just at work. You guys will be gaining not just one but two little members here in Intelligence." Adam told them all._

 _"Your pregnant?" Kevin asked._

 _"You're having twins?!" Erin asked at the same time._

 _"Congratulations." Al said going over to hug them both._

That had only been about 5 months ago. They told everyone early because Kim was going to start showing early with two babies on the way. Everyone was so supportive of them, and they were just as good as he was with dealing with cranky Kim, sad Kim, and frustrated Kim. There was a lot of frustration with being on desk duty, not fitting in her clothes anymore and so much more. But Adam did his best to be there for her through all of it.

 _"Adam." Kim whined from the bathroom._

 _"What's wrong, darlin'?" Adam asked as she walked into the bathroom finding her with her bra on and her jeans on but unbuttoned. Her little belly was definitely showing at his point. Adam loved it, always was touching it and trying to talk to the babies._

 _"My pants don't fit anymore." Kim said practically in tears._

 _"Its okay, darlin'." Adam said walking over to her and wrapping her in his arms. "We knew this was going to happen sooner than expected. We will go shopping later. And I know it doesn't mean much to you right now but I think you look so sexy."_

 _"You're right it doesn't mean that much to me right now but thank you. This sucks." Kim said. She was so excited for the babies but was not enjoying what was happening to her body at all._

 _"I know, sweetie. But soon we will have two beautiful babies." Adam said kissing her on the top her of head._

"Where is she?" Adam asked the team as he ran in the doors.

"In the back. Erin is with her." Kevin told him.

Adam kept moving until he found the room. Erin came out side to meet him.

"How is she?" Adam asked almost out of breath.

"She is freaking out a bit but the doctors say everything is good so far." Erin explained.

"She isn't the only one freaking out." Adam admitted.

 _"We are having two babies. That's like double of everything." Adam said to Kim as he was looking at baby stuff online._

 _"Yeah." Kim responded as she lied next to him on the couch with her feet up on him with a jar of peanut butter and a spoon in her hands._

 _"Two car seats, two strollers, two cribs, two beds, two cars, two college diplomas." Adam listed he put his hand on Kim's stomach at this point to calm himself down. They weren't kicking yet but he liked knowing they were there._

 _"I think you are getting a little ahead of yourself there." Kim said nonchalantly._

 _"Okay wait. How is miss freak-out and queen of the over thinkers not freaking out about this while I am?" Adam asked really confused now._

 _"Sweetie you are a few freak-outs behind me." Kim told him. "I was thinking about that about two weeks ago. I almost had a panic attack at work. But then Kevin showed me a picture. He is building both of them their own crib. And I realized we aren't in this alone we have a whole team of friends and our families who are going to help. Which also helped about my freak out of how am I ever going to get back to work with two babies at home."_

 _"Okay" Adam simply replied. "Wait, Kevin makes things?"_

 _"Apparently. We might want to test them first." Kim responded._

 _"So what's this week's freak out?" Adam asked as he continued to move his hand back and forth across Kim's stomach._

 _"If I keep eating this peanut butter will our children develop the peanut allergy?" Kim told him as she scooped another spoonful and put it in her mouth._

 _Adam didn't respond but got up and took the peanut butter away from her and brought it into the kitchen._

 _"Did you just take food away from your pregnant wife?" Kim yelled at him._

 _"Allergies, Kim!" Adam yelled back from the kitchen. "Now I will be googling allergies for the rest of the night."_

 _"I'm glad we are on the same page now." Kim responded. "But bring me something back to eat!"_

 _"What can kids not be allergic to?" Adam asked trying to figure out what to bring her back to eat._

"It will be fine. Go see her. I'm getting more ice chips." Erin said. Adam opened the door and saw Kim sitting up on the bed.

"I told them to stay in longer but they wouldn't listen to me." Kim said practically in tears as soon as she saw Adam.

He made his way over to her, "They aren't even here yet and they are already definitely my children." Adam said trying to get her to laugh since she always complained that he never listened to her.

"They have been acting like you for months." Kim said as Adam wrapped his arms around her.

 _"Adam! Come here!" Kim yelled from the living room where she was looking at the online profiles of the houses they were going to go see that coming weekend._

 _"What's wrong!?" Adam asked frantically as he ran to her._

 _"Come here." She said as she lifted her shirt and grabbed his hand. She put his hand on her stomach._

 _"They are at it again." Kim said with a smile. The babies loved moving around and Kim loved feeling it. The doctors had told them at the last appointment everything was looking good._

 _"I'm telling you. We got two great soccer players on our hands." Adam told her with a smile._

 _"They always get so excited when I am busy doing something. It sounds just like someone I know." Kim said with a sly smile._

 _"That's not fair. I'm excited all the time." Adam said kissing her while he kept his hand on her stomach feeling his children move around._

"What the doctors say?" He asked her after kissing the top of her head.

"Everything looks good and I am 8 centimeters dilated. So they should be here soon." Kim explained.

"Okay. Good. Sorry I wasn't here earlier. We are on the other side of town helping the drug unit with a raid." Adam told her.

"Its okay. Everyone has been great. We owe Erin something big for everything I just put her through." Kim joked.

"We are already making her godmother to our daughter what more does she want?" Adam joked.

 _"Seriously?" Erin asked with tears in her eyes._

 _Adam and Kim had just announced they were having a girl and a boy to the team and asked if Erin and Jay would be the godparents to the girl while Kevin and Mac would be godparents to the boy._

 _"Of course." Kim said and she tried to hug Erin but her stomach was getting a little too big at this point._

 _"We know you and Jay will bring the long guns to her first date. It was a no brainer." Adam joked. His children weren't even here yet but the idea of his daughter dating was already getting under his skin._

 _"Of course we will." Jay said. "And we are gonna spoil them rotten."_

 _"Oh and I forgot to add, godparents are required to come help us move to the house this weekend." Adam announced._

 _"Can I resign my position then?" Kevin joked._

Two hours later Adam sat next to Kim with his son in his arms. Kim was holding their daughter just looking at how beautiful she was. They had sent a nurse out to the team to let them know they were born about an hour ago and they could come in and see them shortly. They wanted some alone time before the parade of people started.

Adam looked up at his beautiful wife and daughter. "Darlin' you know I love you so much right?"

"I love you too." Kim said with a slight smile. She was exhausted but it was all worth it.

"They are perfect." He told her over and over again for the last hour. They had made some beautiful and healthy babies. They were a little on the small side, since they were early, but the doctors said otherwise they were perfectly healthy.

"Maybe you should go get the team so they can see them and head out. I feel bad making them wait this long." Kim said to Adam. She felt a little guilty but they were enjoying the quiet time with their babies.

"Okay." Adam said standing up. He put their son in Kim's other arm and kissed her before he walked to the waiting room.

"We have some people who want to meet you guys." Adam said as he found the whole team still sitting in the waiting room but there were balloons, flowers, and presents with them this time.

"Finally!" Kevin, Erin, and Jay all said at the same time. Kim's family, Adam's dad, and Mackenzie were on their way.

They all walked into the room, which normally is against hospital policy but they got away with it since they knew some people.

"We would like you all to meet Jackson Alvin and Amelia Rose Ruzek." Adam said as they walked into the room.

"They are beautiful." Erin said as she walked over to Kim to get a closer look at the babies.

"Really?" Al asked a little teary-eyed as he made his way over Adam.

"That was the easiest part of the naming." Adam told him.

 _"Adam Jr."_

 _"No way."_

 _"Oswald."_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Reginald."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Howard."_

 _"What time period do you think we are having these children?"_

 _"I thought when you said I get to name the boy I got to pick them name without your help." Adam told Kim._

 _"You get to pick the name and I get to approve it." Kim explained._

 _"So I get to approve the girl's name?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Edgar."_

 _"You better not be choosing these names so I agree to Adam Jr."_

 _"Gilbert."_

 _"Adam!"_

 _"I agree that's a great name."_

 _"Seriously."_

 _"Tobias"_

 _"You are so lucky I love you."_

 _"Don't I know it."_

"You did good, kid." Voight said as he patted Adam on the back.

"Team effort." Adam said with a grin to former boss remembering the rules of Intelligence. "But really it was all her. I was just here for moral support."

Adam looked around the room. Jay and Erin had Amelia on one side of the room and Al and Kevin were with Jackson on the other. He made his way over to his wife as he admired his life, he had an amazing wife, two healthy children, and friends who are as good as family.

"What are you smiling about?" Kim asked before Adam planted a kiss on her.

"How great life is." Adam told her.

"Yeah. Things certainly have changed."

* * *

A/N: This was probably my favorite chapter I have ever written. I hope you all enjoy it. We just got the epilogue left of this story. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys all rock!


	30. Ready for things to Change

Epilogue

4 years later

Adam was watching Jack and Mia run around the backyard with their dog, Elmo. It was a beautiful early fall afternoon and the kids were loving jumping in the leaves as they ran from one end of the backyard to the other. The kids were just as active as they thought they were going to be. Amelia had beautiful dark blonde hair and brown eyes that looked just like her mothers. Where as Jackson had darker hair but the same eyes. They were used to explain to people 'yes they are twins' when they were out at the park or other places since they didn't look that much alike besides the eyes.

Adam loved every night he came home and they ran to greet him before he even made it in the house. And he loved the weekend morning they would bounce into their bed and wake them up for breakfast. Life was pretty much perfect for him. He was still in SWAT and was hoping to take the detective exam soon. Kim was still in Intelligence but the team had changed a lot. Erin transferred out when her and Jay got married a few years back. They now have a two-month-old son named Nathan. Al retired last year and has spent a lot of time watching the kids when needed.

"Where's Mommy?" Mia asked her dad while Jack continued to run around with Elmo.

"She is sleeping. Remember? That's why we are being quiet while we play." Adam told his daughter. She always wanted to know what was going on and asking questions while her brother was more of a let it go with the flow kind of personality.

"Oh yeah. We should make her some tea. She likes tea." Mia said.

"Okay, as soon as you and your brother are done playing." Adam told his daughter.

"Okay Daddy!" Mia said and went to chase after Jack. They were getting them into soccer this year and they were loving it. Mia was better at it then Jack but they both enjoyed it. Adam was hoping to get them into tee ball in the spring and Mia wanted to start dance. They were active kids but still enjoyed sitting down at night to read before bed with Kim or Adam when he was home early.

"Adam." Kim called from the back deck of the house.

"Darlin' what are you doing up?" Adam asked concerned.

"Mommy!" Jack and Mia both yelled as they ran towards Kim with Elmo right behind them. Jack and Mia both wrapped their arms around Kim's legs and Adam made his way up to her.

"Can you call Mac to watch the kids?" Kim asked Adam.

"Yeah. What's up?" Adam asked as he kissed the top of Kim's head.

"My water just broke." Kim told him. Adam's face dropped. They still had two more weeks.

"What does that mean?" Mia asked.

"It means your baby sister is coming." Adam said leaning down and picking her up.

"Emma is coming?" Jack asked looking up at his mom as he put his hand on her stomach, which was stretched with their newest family member.

"Yes. Emma will be here shortly. Auntie Mac is going to come stay with you while we get her." Kim explained to her son.

"You two go wash your hands and we will have snack before Auntie Mac comes." Adam told his children. They ran off to the bathroom.

"You ready?" Adam asked Kim as he put his hand on her stomach.

"Well I don't have much of a choice." Kim laughed.

"I love you, Darlin'." Adam told his wife and he wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you too." Kim replied. Adam kissed Kim's forehead.

"You ready for things to change again?" Kim asked her husband.

"With you, I am ready for anything."

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story. I loved writing it. Thank you to all who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed. I will be MIA for a few weeks but I already have a story in the works that I am really excited to post when I return. Thank you all again and here to hoping we get Burzek back!


End file.
